


Come Home

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni volta che Sherlock ritorna è come un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco, sferrato con la precisa, clinica intenzione di togliere il fiato e le forze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Spoilers per tutta la s3.

**Come Home**

_Stuck between the do or die, I feel emaciated._  
 _Hard to breathe I try and try, I'll get asphyxiated._  
 _Swinging from the tallest height, with nothing left to hold on to.  
(Come Home - Placebo)_

 

Ogni volta che Sherlock ritorna è come un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco, sferrato con la precisa, clinica intenzione di togliere il fiato e le forze.  
Questa volta forse è la peggiore di tutte, forse peggiore anche di quella che John non si era mai aspettato (non potendosi aspettare l''impossibile) proprio a causa dell'intensità dell'aspettativa.

Non ha una data o un'ora, non ne ha mai, un po' per questioni di sicurezza e un po' perché toglierebbe teatralità all'ingresso in scena di Sherlock.  
Ma il tempo previsto per questa missione - un anno - è trascorso, e qualche giorno fa una cartolina smangiucchiata e carica di francobolli e ditate è comparsa al 221b.  
Un'unica parola come messaggio, un 'Presto.' seguito da una foresta di 'XOXO' che hanno senza dubbio il duplice scopo di confondere ogni possibile intermediario e far scuotere la testa a John.

Non sarà mai pronto al momento effettivo del suo ritorno, ogni volta che Sherlock ritorna.  
È come una malattia cronica impossibile da debellare, una dipendenza chimica per la quale non esiste disintossicazione – e se John fosse la persona _normale_ che desidera spasmodicamente essere si renderebbe conto che questi termini di paragone non sono particolarmente affettuosi. Eppure, quando si parla di Sherlock lo sono, lo sono eccome.

Sherlock è la personificazione della sua follia, attentamente messa da parte perché gli permetta di funzionare come un normale, ordinario, noioso essere umano. Il buon dottore, certo, un tempo anche il marito paziente e leale, e sempre il miglior amico, quello 'sano', con la testa a posto.

Ogni volta che Sherlock sparisce – in questo caso per una missione affibbiatagli da Mycroft – John passa attraverso gli strati turbinosi della rabbia e dell'abbandono, della preoccupazione angosciante e dell'attesa più straziante. E poi i giorni passano, le sensazioni si attutiscono, e appena raggiunge una parvenza di stabilità in mezzo a quei flutti tormentati, Sherlock ritorna e la sarabanda ricomincia.

Deve essere oggi, comunque, deve essere proprio oggi, anche se non ha avuto che contatti superficiali e radi con Sherlock da prima dell'arrivo della cartolina – messaggi in codice da numeri sconosciuti sempre diversi, email da indirizzi provvisori alle quali non ha mai potuto rispondere, un telegramma illegibile e una videochiamata completamente sgranata e con l'audio a puttane, durata un gran totale di nove secondi – ma qualcosa gli dice che Sherlock sta per tornare a casa.

Forse l'auto che si è appena fermata di fronte alla porta del 221b è un taxi o, meglio, una delle lucenti e anonime auto nere di Mycroft, e Sherlock ne sta scendendo in questo momento. Potrebbe essere, potrebbe non essere. Nessun motivo di andare alla finestra e controllare, soltanto per rendersi conto di essere di vedetta, e di comportarsi in maniera ridicola.

Sono cinque passi suoi, tre e mezzo di Sherlock dall'interno di qualsiasi auto fino ai gradini d'ingresso. Se tendesse l'orecchio potrebbe capire con facilità che non si tratta di Mrs. Hudson, e che i passi non possiedono la qualità nervosa di quelli di un cliente. Non che ci siano stati tanti clienti, durante l'assenza di Sherlock, ma John un paio di semplici casi è riuscito a sbrogliarli anche da solo o con Greg, grazie tante. Se non altro, hanno aiutato a tenere lontana la noia.

Il campanello non suona, la porta d'ingresso deve essere rimasta socchiusa. Mrs. Hudson è fuori a far spese? Non l'ha sentita uscire, e se lei ha salutato lui non ha risposto.

John non è mai stato particolarmente incline alla fantasia. Ha già troppi sfregi permanenti sull'anima e troppi incubi che periodicamente tornano a visitare il suo sonno per desiderare di perdersi in fantasie, nel prodotto dell'immaginazione.

Agli incubi della guerra questa volta si è aggiunto Sherlock in ogni possibile declinazione. In un anno hanno risolto più casi nei suoi sogni di quanti probabilmente ha annotato sul suo famoso blog, alcuni assurdi, molti ridicoli, alcuni frustranti e lasciati irrisolti dal trillo della sveglia.

Ha sognato Sherlock raggomitolato contro di sé, caldo e ignaro e abbandonato al sonno, e si è svegliato chiedendosi perché il letto fosse così freddo, e se Sherlock si fosse alzato nottetempo per seguire il filo di qualche bizzarro ragionamento.

I sogni che riguardano il lato più intimo e personale della loro relazione meritano una considerazione a parte, un pensiero che lo costringe sempre a schiarirsi la gola e a guardarsi intorno come se temesse che qualcuno possa leggere nella sua mente.

Non c'è mai nessuno a leggere i suoi pensieri però, e se finge di vergognarsi, se si acciglia finché non gli spuntano due rughe profonde e dritte tra le sopracciglia, è soltanto perché sa benissimo che quelle immagini svelano l'intensità del suo senso di solitudine, del suo desiderio non soltanto fisico. Sa benissimo che quelle immagini hanno il potere di farlo sentire ad un tempo solo e accaldato, stretto in una necessità che da solo può soddisfare soltanto ad un livello molto superficiale.

È talmente preso dalle immagini vivide di quei sogni, dall'idea del viso di Sherlock riscaldato dalla passione, dai mille insignificanti e fondamentali dettagli del suo corpo che pure qualche anno fa non avrebbe proprio pensato di voler conoscere, è talmente preso da dover battere le palpebre con forza, stringere tra indice e pollice la radice del naso, contro le arcate sopracciliari. Fa un po' male, e spinge punti luminosi nel buio dietro le sue palpebre, ma va bene, va bene, è una ridicola messa a terra per il suo cuore, che gli batte talmente forte da voler mollare gli ormeggi e sfuggirgli dal petto, rimbombando nelle tempie e ai polsi, così forte da lasciarsi sentire anche per le scale, persino in strada.

O forse no, forse non è l'amplificazione esagerata del suo battito cardiaco il rumore che sente dalla tromba delle scale.

Sono passi.

Sono passi veloci di qualcuno che sale i diciassette gradini in fretta, senza toccare il corrimano o le pareti. Qualcuno che sa che il terzo gradino scricchiola e che il quindicesimo è completamente marcio.

John scatta in piedi prima di rendersene conto, apre la porta con tanta violenza da farla sbattere contro la parete, e poi resta sulla soglia con il cuore in gola e le sopracciglia aggrottate, aspettando che la sagoma del visitatore si distingua dalle ombre sulle scale.

Non c'è travestimento al mondo attraverso il quale John Watson non possa scovare Sherlock Holmes. Non c'è modo di ingannarlo, non dopo quanto hanno vissuto insieme, non dopo ogni genere di avventura e ogni sfumatura di dramma. Sherlock può ingannare chiunque, può ingannare persino John, se John glielo permette, se si permette di essere accompagnato lungo i contrafforti dell'inganno e sospende la propria incredulità al punto di cascarci per davvero.

Ma è lontano il tempo in cui Sherlock è riuscito a confonderlo con un cravattino e un paio di baffetti disegnati. Lontano, sbiadito, consumato.

D'altra parte, John può non aver riconosciuto il suo miglior amico travestito da cameriere, l'amico che riteneva morto da anni, ma riconoscerebbe ovunque l'uomo con cui fa l'amore.

Sherlock sale l'ultimo gradino e si ferma. Due passi tra lui e John, non di più. Sbatte le palpebre una sola volta, mentre i suoi occhi si abituano alla penombra delle scale e alla luce che fuoriesce dal 221b. A John sembra di essere sotto lo scrutinio poco clemente del suo sguardo chiaro, analitico fino all'ultimo dettaglio. Sarebbe ingiusto se si lamentasse, comunque, o se provasse anche solo un grammo di imbarazzo, perché mentre Sherlock l'osserva, l'analizza e lo scompone in decine di minuscole deduzioni da ricollegare poi in quel quadro d'insieme intitolato 'John Watson, un anno dopo', mentre Sherlock lo riduce ai suoi componenti minimi, John sta facendo proprio lo stesso.

Sherlock indossa abiti estranei, ha molti strati che celano la vera forma del suo corpo, indumenti adatti ad un clima molto più freddo. Ha un grosso cappello di lana calato sulla fronte, una giacca foderata di pelliccia come l'interno dei guanti, che si sfila quasi senza rendersene conto. Se John vuole trovare i segni dell'anno trascorso può leggerglieli soltanto in viso, un po' più scavato del solito, sporcato da un'ombra di barba.

Strano, Sherlock non è mai stato meno che impeccabile. Persino la volta in cui John l'ha acciuffato per i capelli e spinto a forza fuori dal covo di drogati nel quale era andato a cercare Isa Whitney, persino quella volta _Shezza_ era abbastanza in ordine da aver bisogno al più di un bagno e un cambio d'abiti per tornare se stesso.

Apparentemente soddisfatto dal suo esame, Sherlock copre in un lungo passo la distanza che lo separa da John. Non distoglie lo sguardo, piantato in maniera quasi inquietante su ogni solco e rilievo del suo viso, ma si sfila il cappello con la stessa noncuranza con cui si è tolto i guanti poco prima, cacciandolo in una tasca della giacca.

Per una frazione di secondo John è sul punto di ridere, ogni insopportabile giorno d'attesa e ogni interminabile notte di angoscia dimenticati di fronte alla capigliatura di Sherlock. Una volta che non ha nessun desiderio di ricordare e che comunque gli si propone con prepotenza, una volta tempo fa ha detto che con Sherlock non si sa mai, con lui è sempre qualcosa di inaspettato, quell'elemento che ribalta per l'ennesima volta le tessere sul piano di gioco, come in un'eterna partita a _Othello_.

È così in questo momento, è così nei pochi attimi che John impiega a rendersi conto che Sherlock deve essere appena sceso dall'aereo, senza fermarsi per quisquilie come sonno e cibo né per faccende che lui giudica immensamente più importanti come la sua apparenza impeccabile.

A questa distanza gli è così chiaro nonostante le ombre del pianerottolo, evidente come la ricrescita scura sul mento di Sherlock e i capelli troppo lunghi che gli sfiorano la base del collo, i ricci appiattiti dal loro stesso peso e dall'effetto del cappello.

John tronca il ragionamento con piacere, quando Sherlock allunga una mano e afferra con forza il davanti del suo maglione, quasi torcendo la lana come per assicurarsi che John non sia un'illusione. L'attira a sé, contro i suoi numerosi strati di vestiario, senza lasciare la presa sul tessuto, anzi stringendone di più tra le dita perché John non possa allontanarsi.

Non ne ha nessuna intenzione e quando Sherlock appoggia la mano libera sulla sua guancia e si china per mordergli la bocca, John smorza un piccolo gemito.

Forse non si aspettava il bacio, cosa che non è da lui, né si aspettava che fosse Sherlock a baciarlo, cosa che ugualmente non è da  Sherlock.

Anche dopo tutti questi anni Sherlock è un mistero, un enigma che John non può smettere di provare a risolevere, e allo stesso tempo un enigmista eccelso, complicato, ermetico.

John è quello leale, quello solido e sano, e a detta di Sherlock, quello coraggioso, depositario del calore umano e della compassione. John sa che Sherlock si considera una macchina, il suo cervello straordinario un meccanismo dagli ingranaggi perfettamente calibrati, più preciso del più  perfetto orologio svizzero. Non è vero, e Sherlock lo sa, pur tentando sempre di mantenere la fredda, sterile finzione. Sherlock è umano almeno quanto John, se non di più, proprio in virtù della fragilità dei suoi sentimenti così poco usati, forse grossolani e in qualche modo teneri come il disegno sghembo di un bambino ma non meno sinceri e convinti. 

Per mille e mille aspetti Sherlock non è una persona normale, con comportamenti e reazioni normali. Se lo fosse, John non lo vorrebbe, non ne sarebbe attratto fin dal loro primo incontro al Bart's, non gli sarebbe caparbiamente leale da quando ha ucciso un uomo per salvargli la vita a poche ore dal loro primo incontro.

Sherlock stringe più forte le dita sul maglione di John, quasi a voler spezzare ancora il filo dei suoi pensieri, disperderli perché John sia lì e ora e non perso nel groviglio delle sue considerazioni. Non importa che stia pensando a Sherlock, a loro due, è più importante che sia lì, presente a se stesso, e a Sherlock che lo invita ad approfondire il bacio.

È strano, è talmente strano che John non capisce finché non si aggrappa con una mano al bavero peloso della giacca di Sherlock, non infila le dita tra i suoi capelli troppo lunghi per tirarselo più vicino e ricambiare il bacio.

Tutto si altera, come se l'intera palazzina venisse inclinata intorno a loro, le luci regolate e indirizzate diversamente, come l'illuminazione di un set cinematografico.

Sherlock non ha ancora detto una sola parola, fatta forse eccezione per il breve e profondo 'mhh' che il bacio di John gli ha strappato, e se John lo conosce ancora almeno un po' difficilmente gli racconterà dei pericoli che ha corso, a meno che non servano per illustrare come ha compiuto questa o quella spericolata impresa, come ha sbrogliato questa o quella impossibile deduzione, come ha assicurato questo o quell'elemento alla giustizia.

Ma Sherlock è una  _ drama queen _ ancora più che un enigmista, con una vena di esibizionismo che John finge di rimproverare e che è il primo ad alimentare. Altre volte, Sherlock ha preferito raccontargli come-cosa-quando-perché – anche  _ quella  _ volta, anche quella volta che John non riesce mai a dimenticare del tutto – compiacendosi in maniera esagerata delle proprie prodezze mentali. 

Questa volta, Sherlock non ha detto ancora una sola parola, né sembra voler interrompere il goffo abbraccio in cui si sono ritrovati, il bacio, o il silenzio.

È il modo in cui sembra  abbandonarsi tra le braccia di John, pur senza lasciare la presa sulla sua maglia, il minuscolo sospiro di sollievo che esala contro la sua spalla quando John si stacca un secondo per respirare, il modo in cui si appoggia un po' a lui come se finalmente, finalmente, potesse rilassarsi per la prima volta. Per la prima volta in un anno.

Forse è vero, forse John ha bisogno di una maglietta con la scritta 'non capisco' sul davanti e la scritta 'continuo a non capire' sul retro, perché certe volte è lento, lento, lento nel cogliere ciò che il suo grande cuore dovrebbe capire prima della sua mente meno scattante.

Sherlock è a casa, a casa in Baker Street dopo un anno intero trascorso in missione sotto copertura per conto di Mycroft. I loro contatti sono stati talmente sporadici da servire soltanto a rassicurare John di non aver bisogno di portare il lutto una seconda volta per lo stesso uomo.

Sherlock è a Londra, ed è appena arrivato, senza fermarsi per niente al mondo, probabilmente senza fermarsi neanche a fare rapporto a Mycroft pur di tornare a casa, a Baker Street, da John.

C'è qualcosa di squisitamente simmetrico nel fatto che John si fermi, rosso in viso e un po' allibito quando tutti i tasselli vanno finalmente al loro posto, come quella volta in cui è passato proprio da questo appartamento e seduto in cucina accanto a Sherlock gli ha spiegato di averlo scelto come testimone in qualità di suo miglior amico.

Resta immobile quanto basta perché Sherlock riapra gli occhi e l'osservi, quasi a voler controllare le sue reazioni, quasi a voler capire se sia effettivamente tutto a posto.

John non gliene lascia il tempo, gli strattona i capelli perché raddrizzi la testa, gli spinge il mento nell'angolazione giusta, gli morde le labbra perché le schiuda, gli tira ancora i capelli perché apra di più, si lasci invadere e conquistare.

Sherlock sussulta in maniera del tutto soddisfacente in risposta all'assalto, risponde con una foga che John gli ha visto soltanto in occasione dei casi più spettacolari, complicati, assurdi,  e che questa volta è tutta dedicata a lui, e soltanto a lui. 

Mai come in questo momento Sherlock è ben lontano dall'essere la macchina perfetta che, forse, ha desiderato essere in più di una occasione.

Ha sentito la mancanza di casa, lontana e in qualche modo rassicurante come il più fievole faro nell'oscurità. E ha sentito la mancanza di casa in funzione della presenza di John, è tornato a Baker Street chiedendosi se vi fosse ancora qualcuno, se la poltrona di John fosse ancora al suo posto così come il suo proprietario.

Questo pensiero fa sì che John stringa Sherlock con maggior ferocia, per quanto gli è concesso dalla sua giacca ingombrante, e che renda il bacio ancora più possessivo, brutale come un morso. Il concetto dopotutto è lo stesso, con l'unica differenza che un morso presume un vincitore e un vinto.

Se anche riuscisse a formulare un pensiero intero, un percorso logico da A a B, John non sarebbe in grado di trovare una soluzione diversa al senso di solitudine e sollievo che Sherlock riesce a comunicargli nel modo cocciuto in cui resta aggrappato a lui, nella risoluzione che mette nel rispondere al bacio.

Sherlock è al meglio una persona insopportabile, pieno di idiosincrasie, con abitudini antisociali e una morale tutta propria. Se John dovesse giudicarlo con i parametri normali di una normale relazione di coppia – ammesso che ne esistano, di benedette persone 'normali' – sarebbe costretto a trovarlo mancante praticamente sotto ogni aspetto. Difficilmente Sherlock ha quelle cure minuscole che sembrano dover essere la regola. Spesso non parla, spesso sparisce senza avvertire, spesso ha uscite taglienti che ferirebbero un'indole meno temprata di quella di John. Spesso parla troppo, dice la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato, o lascia trapelare un'espressione di fastidio o irritazione di fronte alle più semplici interazioni sociali. 

Sherlock non è una persona espansiva, che si tratti di parole o gesti. Il suo mezzo sorriso un po' sghembo, quello vero, quello che gli increspa soltanto un lato della bocca è considerato da John merce preziosa, almeno quanto le volte in cui, tutto preso dalle proprie faccende, da un caso, da un esperimento, dal pulviscolo sospeso nell'aria, passa e lascia una una tazza di té o caffé fumante.

Ci sono le volte segrete e intime in cui Sherlock si aggrappa a lui nel sonno, in una maniera che sembra l'unica cosa in grado di disperdere i suoi pensieri, e lasciarlo riposare.

Uno spettatore esterno non riuscirebbe a cogliere più della convivenza casuale di due uomini troppo vicini ai quaranta per fare ancora la vita degli universitari fuori sede.

Ma uno spettatore esterno non avrebbe l'incrollabile convinzione e la ferrea consapevolezza di John Watson sul fatto di come e quanto e in quanti modi quell'essere impossibile di Sherlock Holmes lo ami.

Non c'è neanche bisogno di andare a ripescare il fatto che Sherlock l'abbia salvato dall'orrore di una vita sterile e triste lontano da Londra; una vita breve, tra l'altro, perché John crede che avrebbe preferito interrompere l'agonia subito, una volta per tutte.

Non c'è bisogno di enumerare tutte le volte che Sherlock l'ha trascinato in avventure folli e ridicole, ha portato una ventata di pericolo e spregiudicatezza molto più piacevole di qualsiasi cosa abbia sperimentato in guerra. L'ha rimesso in piedi e mandato in pezzi e poi rimesso ancora insieme, e poi rotto ancora per poi saldarlo malamente con l'oro, splendido e unico nella propria palese, preziosa imperfezione.

Sherlock è morto per lui, non una ma due volte, ed è tornato per lui, non una ma due volte. Poco importa che la seconda sia stata in qualche modo logica conseguenza della prima, ciò che importa è che se la prima è stata dettata dalla necessità, dalla paura, e dal bisogno di proteggere ciò che più gli era caro, la seconda è stata una folle roulette russa, un atto di sconsiderato eroismo e di immenso amore.

John si stacca riluttante per tirare a forza un respiro rimandato da troppo tempo, un tempo che non è strettamente quello trascorso nel bacio. Forse è un anno intero che non respira correttamente, non riesce ad espandere del tutto i polmoni nell'atto di inspirare e svuotarli fino a fine corsa nell'espirare.

Si stacca giusto quanto basta per quello, per tirare un respiro frettoloso senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla bocca di Sherlock, arrossata dai baci, segnata da un morso particolarmente entusiasta.

Riesce a tirare un secondo respiro soltanto perché lo sguardo inesorabile di Sherlock sul suo viso lo costringe ad alzare lo sguardo, ed è lì che il respiro gli si blocca ancora.

Sherlock lo fissa, occhi pallidi che scorrono su ogni dettaglio del suo viso senza tregua, quasi cercassero di leggere in ogni piega, in ogni ruga un resoconto di ogni giorno trascorso. Qualcosa turba il flusso dei pensieri di Sherlock, perché sulla sua fronte è comparsa una minuscola increspatura, come se John fosse uno dei suoi enigmi, uno dei suoi puzzle da risolvere, un difficile rebus.

Sherlock non ha ancora lasciato la presa sul maglione di John, né sembra volerlo fare. La sua mano libera abbandona la guancia di John per sfiorargli il viso con minuzioso dettaglio.

Questa volta John capisce subito, coglie al volo e reagisce.

P uò soltanto strattonarlo ancora per i capelli, catturare ancora la sua bocca mentre tenta di strappargli la giacca dalle spalle, costringendolo finalmente a mollare il suo maglione bistrattato. 

È pazzesco, è folle, ma non può proprio biasimarlo, non riesce proprio a prendersela con lui se Sherlock non riesce a convincersi  di avere John davanti a sé, in carne e ossa e cuore impazzito e trecentosessantacinque giorni di nostalgia e solitudine. 

Non può fargliene una colpa, non può perché commetterebbe un'ingiustizia e un'ipocrisia.

Lui stesso non è del tutto certo che questo non sia un altro dei suoi sogni fantasiosi, una crudele variazione sul tema da cui svegliarsi senza respiro – per l'appunto – e senza niente da stringere se non le lenzuola aggrovigliate, al più un cuscino freddo.

John non ha mai abusato di droghe o alcool, neanche in guerra, neanche durante o dopo la convalescenza, quando avrebbe avuto tutto il piacere e il sollievo di un sostegno chimico alla propria frusta e vacillante tempra morale.

Non sono tutti meriti propri, è fortunato e l'ammette facilmente. Gli manca del tutto lo stimolo a quel tipo di autodistruzione, alla ricerca di quella particolare forma di oblio.

Tra la sua predisposizione naturale, l'esempio nefasto di Harry, i propri scrupoli morali e, non ultima, la propria vocazione medica non ci si è mai voluto avvicinare neanche per errore.

È quindi tanto più ridicolo che la sua dipendenza si manifesti in età così tarda, auspicabilmente sicura.

Ha rinunciato anche al gioco, che rischiava di risucchiarlo nel suo momento di maggior debolezza, ma non c'è cosa al mondo che possa disintossicarlo dalla droga più pericolosa, più in grado di dare assuefazione e causare astinenza. Niente potrà mai disintossicarlo da Sherlock Holmes.

Una volta Sherlock l'ha paragonato ad untossico in cerca di una dose, e se in quell'occasione si riferiva senza dubbio ad uno specifico episodio e al suo bisogno di avventura e pericolo, persino di violenza, John è costretto ad ammettere che è così che si sente anche nei suoi confronti.

Con queste premesse, John è un tossico che non è riuscito a disintossicarsi neanche in un anno (neanche in  _ due anni _ , due fottuti anni di vuoto, perdita e lutto) e che ha pregustato fin dal primo attimo di allontanamento la sensazione della prossima dose.

John ha rinunciato da un po' a quel grammo di modestia e riserbo che gli ha impedito per lungo tempo di mostrare a Sherlock - e a se stesso - il suo bisogno nudo e sfacciato. 

Ha pensato che Sherlock con la sua personalità assurda e i suoi misteriosi processi mentali avrebbe potuto percepire in maniera distorta e minacciosa quelle particolari vibrazioni.

Errore di calcolo, errore del tutto umano. Sherlock può rifuggire l'impegno e le convenzioni, ma se c'è qualcuno al mondo in grado di riconoscere la fame insaziabile, il pensiero ossessivo e irrefrenabile di una dipendenza quello è lui.

Forse ha provato sgomento e sorpresa all'idea che tutta quell'energia fosse dispersa nel desiderare  _ lui _ , lui che si pone al di sopra di faccende tanto umane, tanto terrene, ma l'ha processato in tempi prodigiosi, precisamente per John.

Sotto la giacca Sherlock ha ancora troppi strati perché John possa toccarlo come desidera, ogni indumento più caldo del precedente perché più vicino alla sua pelle.

Priorità assoluta, John ha bisogno di toccarlo e stringerlo, morderlo e fargli male e poi lasciarsi perdonare di quel male così necessario. Ha bisogno che Sherlock ritorni concreto, vivo, palpitante tra le sue braccia e non sia la sagoma di fumo che ha continuato a disperdersi illusoria nei suoi sogni.

Tra il pianerottolo e la prima parete sgombra del 221b ci saranno quattro, cinque passi.

John riesce a trascinarvi Sherlock seminando indumenti lungo il percorso. Riesce a mordergli la bocca e la mascella, e a spingerlo contro la parete con forza, prima di aggredirlo ancora con la furia della propria voglia. 

A Sherlock è rimasta una brutta camicia di flanella, tirata giù dalle spalle e incastrata nella piega dei gomiti finché le dita forti di John non riescono a far saltare i bottoni, e una ridicola maglietta termica, spiacevole da vedere almeno quanto è soffice e calda al tatto, il calore quasi diretto della pelle di Sherlock.

John non ha modo di sfilargliela perché Sherlock, che è stato costretto a lasciar andare il suo maglione, l'afferra di nuovo, l'attira a sé premendosi al contempo contro di lui.

John apre la bocca per sbottare un 'Cristo, Sherlock!' che gli sale dal cuore, spontaneo come un'imprecazione e sentito come una preghiera. Come se non bastasse il fatto che lo desidera alla follia, che ha il bisogno di sentirlo respirare e gemere, di vederlo sudato e spettinato e completamente sfatto, c'è che Sherlock non ha ancora detto una sola parola, una sola.

Non parla, ma in questo momento socchiude gli occhi e osserva John e gli si preme contro con un accenno di disperazione che gli spinge un rossore quasi volgare sugli zigomi e respiri un po' concitati attraverso le labbra schiuse.

John non riesce mai a terminare la propria imprecazione. Sherlock la soffoca in un bacio disperato e crudele prima che John possa terminare di prendere fiato per parlare, gli ruba tutto il respiro e quel che resta dei suoi processi mentali.

A questo punto John non sa proprio di chi sia il sangue, chi abbia morso chi con tale violenza. Ne sente il sapore dolciastro e metallico sulla lingua e la cosa è ben lontana dal convincerlo a desistere. Bacia Sherlock come se fosse l'ultima volta o forse come se fosse la prima o forse come una combinazione delle due, che poi è la definizione più corretta. Bacia Sherlock spingendolo forte contro la parete, le dita della destra infilate possessivamente nei suoi capelli troppo lunghi e ingarbugliati, quelle della sinistra appena sotto l'orlo quasi rovente della sua maglietta,  a contatto con la pelle ancora più calda. 

F orse c'è stato un tempo, un tempo anche troppo lungo anche se ora John fatica a ricordarlo, un tempo in cui pensare di essere vicino a Sherlock in questo modo così specifico l'ha costretto più di una volta ad esprimere con veemenza tutta colpevole la sua presunta mancanza di interesse. Non se lo ricorda più molto bene, o forse cerca proprio di non ricordarlo, perché alla fine dei giochi, alla resa dei conti le sue dichiarazioni non hanno mai ingannato nessuno se non l'unica persona che voleva disperatamente essere ingannata.

Adesso sembra una follia, una scusa ridicola, il tentativo disperato di nascondere qualcosa in piena vista, qualcosa che poi non è mai stato veramente nascosto, soltanto ignorato, taciuto, messo in discussione più e più volte.

Va bene, anche se non va bene affatto. Va bene così perché il risultato è questo, è Sherlock vivo tra le sue braccia, è Sherlock che ha sfidato un'altra volta la morte ed è tornato per raccontarlo, anche lui reduce di guerra, anche lui segnato e marchiato.

Ma non va bene affatto, e quel pensiero, la consapevolezza di aver voluto mettere a tacere i propri pensieri e i propri sentimenti ritenendoli forse fuori luogo, forse non corrisposti (e questa è la parte più stupida e dolorosa, lo stendardo di una cecità imbarazzante) arderà sempre nel suo cuore, con la stessa violenza con cui adesso desidera toccare Sherlock, conoscerlo di nuovo, e il suo stesso desiderio è ostacolato dal non volersi più separare da lui, dal non voler interrompere il bacio neanche per riprendere fiato.

È Sherlock a prendere la decisione al suo posto, sciogliendo finalmente le dita dalla loro stretta serrata sulle trecce bistrattate del maglione di John, scostandolo con una lieve spinta sulla spalla. John è costretto a lasciar andare i suoi capelli, ancora più assurdi ora che sbatte le palpebre e riapre gli occhi e riesce a rimettere a fuoco Sherlock, le macchie rosse sui suoi zigomi affilati e la sua bocca ancora più rossa. In quanto al suo sguardo, è fisso chiaro e inesorabile su John,  confermato da un minuscolo cenno d'assenso, quasi un modo di prendere coraggio prima che Sherlock si sfili la maglietta in un solo lungo gesto, lanciandola senza complimenti sul pavimento.

Pur senza le capacità deduttive di Sherlock, John impiega soltanto un attimo, soltanto un momento di confusione per capire il perché di quel piccolo cenno, quasi a voler sottendere una vergogna che non è mai esistita e non ha mai avuto ragione di esistere. Se c'è qualcosa di cui Sherlock Holmes potrebbe vergognarsi si tratterebbe senza dubbio delle emozioni e dei sentimenti che prova– nonostante i suo migliori sforzi – e che a suo dire gli impediscono di funzionare alla perfezione.

Ma John capisce quell'attimo di bizzarra reticenza, lo capisce eccome, perché per una volta sa subito di cosa si parla.

Anche dopo essere completamente guarito, John non ha mai amato molto mostrare la propria cicatrice. Si dimentica di averla nella quotidiana ripetitività dei gesti che lo portano a vederla ogni giorno, a lavarsi senza farci caso.  Se ne ricorda con un soprassalto se è particolarmente pensieroso o se vi cade lo sguardo di qualcun altro.

A volte la vecchia ferita si sveglia e duole un po', e allora in consonanza duole anche l'anima per quel vecchio dolore mai veramente dimenticato, mai veramente messo via. Il proiettile chissà che fine ha fatto, nel suo corpo ci ha trascorso lo stretto indispensabile per aprirlo da parte a parte, ma nell'anima gli è rimasto un frammento tagliente nonostante la ruggine, e quello non c'è chirurgia che possa estrarlo.

Quindi John ne sa, ne sa eccome di cicatrici e di ferite di guerra. Lo sa da entrambi i punti di vista, come vittima e come medico, se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta.

Ma è sicuro che non sia questo il motivo per cui Sherlock ha esitato prima di mostrarsi, lui che come è già assodato la vergogna la conosce soltanto quando si tratta di esibire l'interno del suo cuore, certo non l'esterno del proprio corpo.

Il suo riserbo non nasce da considerazioni di carattere estestico, e men che meno dall'idea di poter ricordare gli eventi che hanno causato quei segni. In molti casi, con Sherlock, il fine sembra giustificare i mezzi e scusare i danni collaterali, pazienza se quei danni collaterali coinvolgono la sua persona. Una volta ottenuto il suo scopo, che senso ha pensare al male ormai passato delle ferite, o a cicatrici scolorite che non provocano neanche dolore?

Una volta John gli ha chiesto di parlargliene, ma ha ricevuto come ricompensa per la sua preoccupazione soltanto uno sbuffo annoiato e una scrollata di spalle. Che senso ha tornarci, se è passato ed è tutto finito bene?

A Sherlock non importa in molti modi, se non nell'unico che può penetrare oltre le sue corazze, oltre le mura della sua singolare personalità, nella fattispecie si preoccupa e si vergogna soltanto nella misura in cui quel che combina può ferire John.

È successo troppe volte perché persino lui non tenti di  mettere quanta più cura possibile  nel tocco delle sue mani così abili nel maneggiare il violino e così goffe nel maneggiare gli esseri umani quando ha a che fare con le emozioni scoperte e umane di John Watson.

A Sherlock può non importare se è ancora una volta coperto dai segni inequivocabili della tortura, se le cicatrici vecchie e sbiadite del periodo in cui era morto sono affiancate da marchi recenti, ferite guarite da poco, ancora rosa e nuove, così come non gli interessa di avere ancora e per sempre nello stomaco il foro rotondo del proiettile di Mary Watson.

Quello che gli interessa, l'elemento che lo preoccupa al punto di agitarlo, è la sola idea dello sguardo di John che percorre ognuno di quei segni, la proiezione di ogni suo pensiero mentre l'osserva e si rende conto di cosa deve aver subito.

Ha ragione.

John chiude gli occhi d'istinto, li strizza forte come per non vedere, si pinza la radice del naso tra indice e pollice come ha fatto poco prima seduto in poltrona, aspetta che i puntini luminosi gli riempiano il buio dietro le palpebre, sussurra il nome di Sherlock con la voce fine e tesa, pronta a spezzarsi che ha usato per chiedergli ancora un miracolo, uno soltanto.

Sherlock non dice niente, ma come minimo ha già dedotto in scrupoloso dettaglio ogni pensiero di John. Ad essere del tutto onesti, non c'è bisogno della sua prodigiosa abilità per leggere i pensieri dolorosamente evidenti in ogni piega del suo viso e nel modo in cui strizza gli occhi, stringe le mani con tanta forza da tremare persino un po'.

Sherlock attende che John riapra gli occhi e squadri un po' le spalle, quel gesto da bravo soldato coraggioso che gli ha visto fare di fronte a situazioni profondamente spiacevoli. L'ha visto sorreggersi con la forza della sua disciplina persino di fronte alla propria tomba vuota.

Ci sono decine di segni nuovi sulla pelle di Sherlock e John vorrebbe poterli osservare tutti contemporaneamente, sfiorarli e farli sparire come per magia, guarire il male che l'altro deve aver subito mentre gli venivano provocati e sanare qualsiasi strappo possano aver lacerato nella sua anima. Sherlock è dalla parte degli angeli, lo sarà sempre con la sua morale personalizzata, a volte bizzarra, a volte francamente sconcertante ma non è e non sarà mai uno di loro e ognuno di quei segni testimonia la sua profonda, fallace e magnifica umanità.

Il primo sguardo e il primo tocco sono sempre per la cicatrice del proiettile però, e anche adesso John allunga le dita per toccare la pelle calda di Sherlock e sentire sotto le dita i bordi consumati, la superficie irregolare del tessuto cicatriziale.

All'inizio, quando era tutto nuovo e strano, Sherlock amava trascorrere del tempo - ore, persino - nello studio inesauribile e un po' imbarazzante del corpo di John, con una particolare e morbosa insistenza sulla cicatrice sulla sua spalla.

John non ne ha mai capito il fascino - brutta da vedere e ancora più brutta da ricordare, e una dannata seccatura al cambio di stagione - finché Sherlock non è stato ferito a sua volta, bucato e aperto dal proiettile di sua moglie e quel foro così piccolo ha rischiato di portarselo via.

Soltanto allora è riuscito a percepire almeno in parte i pensieri di Sherlock di fronte al segno di un confine così piccolo, netto e spaventoso tra la vita e la morte, la meraviglia della vita preservata e lo sgomento di esser stati sul ciglio del più oscuro e profondo precipizio.

Nel caso di John c'è dell'altro, ovviamente, oltre allo studio clinico e curioso dello scienziato che forse non conosce superstizione, ma che comunque non è in grado di illuminare l'ultimo mistero.

Nel caso di John c'è anche la colpa, soffocante come una mano stretta crudelmente intorno al cuore, non per rianimare ma per stringere e fermare, straziare e distruggere.

Ha impiegato il suo bel tempo per giungere a capire l'ampiezza della devozione di Sherlock nei suoi confronti, e quando l'ha capito è stato come se il mondo gli fosse crollato indosso soffocandolo con il suo peso insopportabile.

Il segno di quel proiettile è più importante di qualsiasi parola Sherlock possa mai dire, di qualsiasi piccolo gesto possa mai concepire in quella sua mente bislacca e splendida per dimostrargli il proprio amore.

Dopo il foro del proiettile, è il turno delle cicatrici più sottili, quelle vecchie del tempo in cui Sherlock era morto, della Serbia di cui non gli ha mai voluto parlare e non gli parlerà mai, e quelle fresche, ancora vive, ancora in via di guarigione. John vi passa le dita con delicatezza, quasi con reverenza, appoggia la fronte alla spalla di Sherlock e socchiude gli occhi.

Sherlock deve lasciarglielo fare, deve lasciargli il tempo di abituarsi a riaverlo con sé, e a quale costo Sherlock abbia ottenuto di tornare ancora una volta.

Fosse per lui, sarebbe già annoiato. Sente il tedio premere ai confini della sua conoscenza, fargli prudere le punta delle dita, costringergli la gola nello spasmo irrefrenabile di uno sbadiglio.

Non è un giudizio sulle carezze preoccupate e premurose di John, non è un giudizio su John, e non è proprio un giudizio in primo luogo. Ma da un lato Sherlock ritiene che quel male ormai passato non meriti altra considerazione – è passato, non duole, è servito a risolvere questa e quella situazione – e dall'altro non può zittire del tutto la sua infantile petulanza, il desiderio egoista di un bambino viziato che sa pensare soltanto  _ io, io, io,  _ e  _ voglio, voglio, voglio. _

Sherlock sa che John ha bisogno di prendersi del tempo, sa che ha persino bisogno di quella punta di angoscia e di folle preoccupazione e di impotente frustazione al fatto di non avergli potuto evitare di soffrire e di non aver potuto essere con lui per proteggerlo. Lo sa, non lo capisce, è ogni volta un po' più segretamente colpito e commosso dalla profondità dei sentimenti di John nei suoi confronti.

Uno si aspetterebbe che a questo punto, dopo tanti anni, quando  _ finalmente, finalmente _ gli è stato concesso di avere John tutto per sé, quando finalmente possono vivere insieme a Baker Street e dividere il letto e la vita, uno si aspetterebbe insomma che il grande, magnifico Sherlock Holmes capisse di meritare l'uomo che l'ha scelto come una missione da compiere fino in fondo e come la grazia per una sentenza di morte. 

Ma no, il grande detective non ci arriva, e ha bisogno di provarsi degno e di convincersi, ancora e ancora. In questa più di ogni altra cosa, non è mai stato più stupido, sveglio come un dannato pesce rosso.

E allo stesso tempo Sherlock non se lo merita affatto, quest'uomo dalla fedeltà colossale e dal cuore talmente grande da poter perdonare ancora e ancora e ancora ogni sua mancanza e ogni sua ridicola ripicca, ogni bugia e ogni esagerato spigolo della sua personalità.

John non si merita la sua noia e quindi Sherlock la tiene con pazienza sotto controllo, spinge via quello sbadiglio e lascia che John studi il percorso di Sherlock lungo l'anno appena trascorso attraverso le tracce sulla sua pelle.

Ma c'è di più, c'è dell'altro, c'è sempre dell'altro con Sherlock, inaspettato e disarmante. La noia è forse un vezzo sgradevole della sua personalità bislacca, ma non è sola a fargli desiderare che John termini il proprio esame, e le sue spire si intrecciano a tenaci filamenti di solitudine e desiderio.

John gli è mancato come l'aria, come Londra, come Baker Street, come il suo violino e come il suo cappotto. John lo definisce per contrasto in ogni sua sfaccettatura, è il cuore che completa la sua mente, è tutti i pezzi dolorosamente mancanti della sua anima,  è la lente attraverso la quale la sua luce capricciosa può essere canalizzata, filtrata perché illumini piuttosto che accecare e bruciare.

Per ben oltre trent'anni Sherlock non ha concepito il concetto della solitudine. Abituato ad essere sufficiente a se stesso, pur fallendo clamorosamente nel tentativo, ha sempre pensato che la sua solitudine fosse una scelta e un privilegio, una compagna necessaria. Se fosse romantico come John la definirebbe un'amante gelosa e possessiva, capace di qualsiasi cosa pur di tenerlo avvinto a sé.

Ma John l'ha scacciata, l'ha spinta fuori dalla porta quella prima volta che è salito a fatica su per le scale del 221b, e Sherlock ha già dovuto sperimentarne nuovamente il gusto amaro durante i due anni in cui si è finto morto.

La missione è stata un successo, ma quest'anno si è rivelato interminabile, e forse le due considerazioni si fondono in una, nel fatto che la missione sia andata così bene perché Sherlock ha concentrato tutte le proprie energie nel risolvere il caso il più velocemente possibile, per poi tornare a casa da John.

Non c'è verso che Sherlock possa spiegare tutto questo a John, non a parole, non adesso, forse mai. Le parole non gli mancano per spiegare con piglio sicuro e autoritario come si deve essere svolto un crimine, per ricostruire con minuzia le diverse fasi di un piano brillante. In quei casi Sherlock non conosce freno né modestia, qualsiasi cosa pur di mettere in luce le proprie capacità analitiche.

Parlare di sentimenti è tutta un'altra storia, per quanto possano essere ben più complessi e coinvolgenti di un crimine in una stanza chiusa. Non c'è modo di spiegare a John quanto gli sia mancato, di come si sia svegliato più di una volta con la sensazione di soffocare, con l'impressione di annegare, con i suoni familiari di Baker Street ancora nelle orecchie e senza sapere se si fosse trattato di un sogno o di un'allucinazione.

Le parole – la sua arma preferita – non gli sono di nessun aiuto, ma ha bisogno, necessità di John come dell'aria che respira. Le parole non bastano e non servono e quindi gli occorre il contatto fisico, pragmatico come un esperimento, intimo e inequivocabile.  Soltanto allora riuscirà a convincersi che non sia un altro incubo, un altro sogno dal quale svegliarsi con il cuore a mille e la mente che gira a vuoto, come un elaboratore bloccato sulla ricerca di un dato mancante.

L 'esame non è ancora terminato, anzi, Sherlock sa e John non immagina, non deduce dalla sottile tensione che subentra all'accenno di noia come Sherlock possa temere il momento in cui John si accorgerà della cicatrice più grossa.

Non c'è modo che John non la veda, anche se adesso è distratto dalla commozione e dalle dita di Sherlock tra i suoi capelli così corti sulla nuca. Si allunga e si tende tutto, spingendosi persino un po' sulle punte per baciarlo.

È questione di attimi, e Sherlock forse potrebbe prevedere il momento esatto in cui John se ne renderà conto se non fosse impegnato, abbandonato nel bacio  al punto di perdere il filo dei propri pensieri. Non chiude gli occhi, lascia che John invada troppo ravvicinato e sfocato il suo campo visivo, occhi troppo strizzati e quelle due rughe dritte di concentrazione in mezzo agli occhi. 

A John  è salito in viso un rossore ridicolo, e Sherlock fa lo sforzo cosciente di non sbattere le palpebre, non perdersi neanche un istante di questa sua espressione. Le  s ue dita calde gli stanno sfiorando i fianchi, ci vuole soltanto un momento perché quelle della sinistra incontrino lo sfregio e il contatto si spezzi. 

John si stacca da lui come colpito da una scossa elettrica, ancora più accigliato. Sherlock può fare poco per trattenerlo, per fingere che non sia successo nulla. Questa volta non c'è modo di sorvolare completamente sui pericoli che ha corso e sul male che ha sofferto e per quanto entrambe le cose per lui siano ormai trascorse, registrate in colonne ordinate tra 'guadagni' e 'perdite', è chiaro che per John non è così, ed è costretto a lasciare che tiri le somme per conto suo.

Quanto meno ha la buona grazia di star zitto mentre John scuote la testa come per schiarirsela, si allontana di mezzo passo, abbastanza per poter aggiungere al senso del tatto quello della vista. Ecco, è il momento che Sherlock teme di più. Non è mai divertente lasciarsi sforacchiare e tagliuzzare, ma è sempre, in ogni caso, un male necessario. Ben venga, se risolve un caso, mette in gabbia un criminale, salva la vita a John. Soprattutto se salva la vita a John. Quel foro che John proprio non può smettere di guardare e toccare, ripensando morbosamente all'occasione in cui Sherlock se l'è procurato, per Sherlock può essere un difetto da punto di vista estetico (se gliene importasse qualcosa), e una segreta medaglia al valore (se mai l'ammettesse).

Sherlock tace mentre John esamina la ferita con la concentrazione del medico e tutta la rabbia a stento contenuta del soldato. I suoi pensieri sono evidenti come se li portasse tatuati sulla pelle, Sherlock li sente premere contro la propria volta cranica neanche fossero suoi. Può leggerlo con più facilità di quanto gli sia mai successo, ed è sempre stato piuttosto facile. Ma questa volta è quasi un dividere la stessa coscienza oltre che la stessa aria e lo stesso riquadro di moquette, è come se le loro menti separate e distinte confluissero in un'unica consapevolezza.

“Sherlock, che cosa hai combinato?” mormora John, e anche se Sherlock non ha nessuna intenzione di rispondergli o parlare, anche se quasi trattiene il respiro perché quell'analisi abbia fine il prima possibile, inutile per lui come è necessaria per John, legge il suo tono sottile, tirato al massimo e sul punto di spezzarsi come legge il tremore repentino nelle sue mani.

Lo sfregio è lungo e profondo, la ferita rossa tra bordi corrugati e frastagliati che portano ancora il segno di punti grossolani.

I dettagli hanno pochissima importanza: quale arma ha causato il taglio, così aperto e irregolare, in quale situazione Sherlock se lo sia procurato, la quantità di sangue perso, il tempo impiegato da Sherlock per riprendersi, la posizione stessa della ferita.

Se non sapesse già tutto questo, se non fosse passato e concluso, se gli importasse qualcosa di un mero difetto della carne, Sherlock potrebbe analizzare questi dettagli in qualsiasi ferita su qualsiasi cadavere con la precisione di un potente calcolatore, collegando referenze e riferimenti con l'abbondanza di dati e la velocità conferita dal database di un'unità forense. Se gli interessasse sprecare il proprio tempo con un sentimentalismo così inutile, sarebbe in grado di farlo scartando tutte le strade sbagliate e percorrendo una sottile catena di ragionamenti con lo stesso agio con cui può camminare sul bordo di un tetto.

In questo caso particolare anche John possiede gli elementi giusti per compiere le stesse deduzioni, porre in giusta sequenza tutti gli anelli logici.

Sherlock vede i passaggi del ragionamento, le mille e una domande affollarsi in ogni ruga del suo viso, in ogni battito delle sue ciglia, e tremare un po' sulle punte delle sue dita che seguono con cautela l'orlo della ferita.

Lo sfregio inizia sopra il bordo dei calzoni, incredibilmente rosso e violento contro la pelle tanto pallida, prosegue dritto lungo il fianco, scompare sotto la cintura.

John  fa presto a slacciare i calzoni di Sherlock, a spingerglieli un po' più giù sui fianchi, per vedere meglio, per rendersi conto dell'orrore e pazienza se lo sveste con molta più clinica professionalità di quanta Sherlock possa desiderare.

Forse John non è intelligente o brillante o sveglio come Sherlock, non parla e non scrive con la stessa proprietà di linguaggio, ed è incapace di digitare sulla tastiera con più di due dita per volta, di comporre una prosa che non faccia sanguinare il raffinato intelletto di Sherlock, ma non è uno stupido. Forse Sherlock si diverte a chiamarlo 'idiota', usando il termine come un insulto e un vezzeggiativo a seconda dell'umore e del momento, ma il punto è che se John fosse veramente un idiota, un pesce rosso privo di memoria a breve termine e processi mentali avanzati, Sherlock non avrebbe mai voluto aver niente a che fare con lui.

Non è un idiota, e ormai legge Sherlock Holmes con una certa facilità, e certamente lo conosce più di chiunque altro. Certo, affermare di conoscere Sherlock è come dire di poter tenere tra le mani l'acqua senza che questa sfugga tra le dita e sgoccioli via, come voler trattenere un soffio di vento, ma pur con tutti i fallimenti e le frustrazioni che ne conseguono John ha più di chiunque altro al mondo parzialmente addomesticato quel diffidente felino selvatico.

John non ha bisogno di pensarci per riconoscere nella postura di Sherlock la noia e il fastidio per quell'esame che gli risulta sciocco e odioso, né per interpretare correttamente la minuscola ripresa di fiato quando John si ritrova a spogliarlo per controllare meglio la ferita.

Non gli interessa, o forse gli interessa, gli interesserebbe normalmente, ma non in questo momento.  
Ha imparato a sentire l'impazienza, a riconoscere il nascere della noia. Sherlock ritiene inutile, forse eccessivamente romantico e melodrammatico il suo interesse per la ferita, ed è bene che tenga per sé queste considerazioni.

John non si sente molto magnanimo in questo momento, nonostante le sue mani e il suo sguardo abbiano la ferma e sicura gentilezza del medico. Non si sente disposto alla diplomazia, non mentre tasta con scrupolosa attenzione il brutto sfregio quasi fresco, indeciso se essere furibondo o ferito o preoccupato o magari lasciarsi soltanto invadere dal sollievo che quello sconsiderato ce l'abbia fatta ancora una volta, che ancora una volta sia tornato più o meno in un solo pezzo da lui.

Se Sherlock apre la bocca ora, schiude quelle labbra stravaganti per dire qualcuna delle sue idiozie, John non risponderà di sé, e non nel modo che Sherlock spera, pur in maniera del tutto inconsueta.

Da quella prima volta che Sherlock ha rifiutato quelle che pensava essere le profferte di un ignaro John, dicendo di essere sposato col proprio lavoro, John ha avuto modo di studiare Sherlock e i suoi rapporti con praticamente qualsiasi cosa.

Ha steso una lista mentale delle sue conoscenze (chimica eccelsa, anatomia e fisiologia e botanica e studio accurato dei terreni e dei materiali, astronomia quasi nulla, per non parlare poi della cosiddetta cultura popolare) e poi l'ha scartata con violenza, quasi come se l'avesse appallottolata e gettata nel camino per la frustrazione.

Se poi gli è sembrato carente sulla musica moderna e gli ultimi scandali politici - non che John indulga nel pettegolezzo, ma certe cose è francamente impossibile non saperle senza fare uno sforzo consapevole per ignorarle, cosa che a Sherlock sembra venire quasi naturale - la sua totale refrattarietà alla vasta gamma dei rapporti umani, e la sua quasi completa incapacità nel comportarsi in maniera socialmente accettabile l'ha ad un tempo sorpreso e intrigato ancora di più.

È possibile che un uomo talmente assurdo e non privo di fascino sia così impermeabile ad un certo tipo di lusinga? Il genio cerca l'applauso di un pubblico, il riconoscimento del proprio brillare, ma sembra sempre strano, persino sospetto quando l'uomo in quanto umano non cerca compagnia, per quanti e quali buoni motivi possa avere.

Sherlock considera i rapporti umani e sentimenti soltanto in relazione a due possibili variabili, delle quali la seconda è giunta soltanto da poco e ha portato il cambiamento più grande: l'utilità per un caso e John Watson.

Allo stesso modo, anzi ancora di più sembra aver iniziato a considerare il sesso. Se la sua conoscenza accademica dell'argomento è sufficiente ad essere applicata alle circostanze di un caso - Sherlock è uno spietato censore delle relazioni umane, capace di indovinare con cristallina chiarezza i moti dell'animo di un cliente soltanto da come esita sul marciapiede di Baker Street - John ha imparato che la sola menzione della pratica basta a infastidirlo, persino a disgustarlo.

Fino all'apparizione drammatica e seducente di Irene Adler, quel versante della personalità di Sherlock è rimasto per John un interrogativo che in tutta sincerità non ha neanche pensato di voler sciogliere, per pudore personale e per rispetto di invisibili, invalicabili barriere.

Paradossalmente è stato Sherlock, con il suo consueto  _ tatto _ e  _ _ savoir faire _ _ _ _ \- John non riesce a tenere il sarcasmo fuori neanche dai suoi pensieri privati certe volte, ed è assurdo come Sherlock sia in grado di farlo infuriare e calmare e commuovere nel giro di pochi secondi. Non può essere una reazione sana, ma John ha un po' rinunciato ad ogni concetto di sanità e normalità. Paradossalmente, dunque, è stato Sherlock con la sua totale, brutale ignoranza di concetti come riserbo e appropriatezza di determinati argomenti, ad informarlo che, non potendo liberarsi totalmente delle necessità basilari di un corpo umano in favore della pura ragione, ha dovuto piuttosto ammaestrare il proprio corpo a seguire le regole della sua mente.

John è quindi venuto a conoscenza - come se già non l'avesse imparato osservandolo e sopportandolo – del fatto che Sherlock spesso non mangia e non dorme durante i casi, per poi spiattellarsi comatoso sul divano per giorni, in preda alla noia e all'apatia, e che non potendo con sua estrema frustrazione cancellare del tutto il desiderio fisico, illogico spreco di energie e tempo, si costringe - costringe! - una o due volte al mese e soltanto se non ha un caso aperto, a raggiungere uno svogliato, noioso orgasmo che può poco per attenuare il brusio continuo sul fondo della sua mente.

Quella volta John ha desiderato la morte per istantanea autocombustione con talmente tanto vigore da meravigliarsi di non finire immediatamente in un mucchietto di cenere sul tappeto un po' rovinato del soggiorno di Baker Street.

Con queste disastrose premesse John non avrebbe  _ mai _ pensato o desiderato di voler mai affrontare ancora l'argomento con Sherlock , men che meno di poter (e voler) un giorno passare alle vie pratiche.

L'arrivo di Irene Adler, qualche tempo dopo gli inizi della loro convivenza, ha causato una breve, superficiale recrudescenza del discorso, nel senso che Sherlock ha preso a comportarsi in modo strano – _più_ strano del solito, strano secondo i suoi imperscrutabili parametri – mostrando un interesse nei confronti della Donna che John ha sempre faticato e ancora adesso fatica a ritenere esclusivamente cerebrale, e John ha preso invece a interrogarsi inutilmente sulle possibili, ipotetiche, trascorse relazioni di Sherlock.

Ricorda, con un po' di ulteriore imbarazzo, di essersi consultato con la signora Hudson in più di una occasione, e non averne ricavato che un pugno di mosche.

L'ulteriore evoluzione del loro rapporto ha portato semmai nuovi elementi al rebus, senza aiutare John a risolverlo.

Certo, considerato il personaggio non c'è alcun motivo al mondo per cui Sherlock non debba mantenere nelle proprie faccende più personali e intime la stessa complicatezza, lo stesso assurdo mistero di qualsiasi altro aspetto della sua singolare esistenza.

Alla luce di questa riflessione, che pure è costata svariate notti insonni al buon dottore in tempi che ora sembrano molto lontani, molto ingenui, non meraviglia affatto di quanto possa essere eclettico il comportamento di Sherlock riguardo il sesso applicato a John Watson.

“John,” mormora Sherlock dopo un po', spezzando il filo di quelle riflessioni che hanno portato John così lontano e allo stesso tempo così vicino a quello stesso soggiorno del 221b, neanche avesse viaggiato nel tempo per ritrovare un se stesso e uno Sherlock più giovani.

Eccola, quell'impazienza che sembrerebbe fuori personaggio se John non avesse avuto modo di sperimentare e subire ogni ridicola, irritante permutazione della libido di Sherlock, e alla fin fine non fosse convinto di non volerne cambiare neanche una virgola, per quanto possa tutto apparire fuori da ogni regola persino al probo e rispettabile ometto inglese che vive nella sua testa, e di tanto in tanto si fa sentire per inveire con educazione contro i suoi scivoloni morali.

“John,” ripete Sherlock con tono più alto, riuscendo ad imprimere all'unica sillaba un'inflessione quasi offesa, lesa maestà perché la sua prima enunciazione è stata ignorata.

John alza lo sguardo, raddrizza la schiena senza staccare le dita dal fianco di Sherlock, toccando senza quasi rendersene conto i bordi della ferita. Una piccola voce nella sua testa gli ripete che si tratta di un comportamento morboso, ma c'è poco che possa fare a riguardo. 'Morboso' è probabilmente l'aggettivo più gentile che si possa applicare alla sua intera relazione con Sherlock Holmes, e gli va benissimo così.

Sul viso di Sherlock non c'è traccia del fastidio che si è fatto strada nella sua voce. John sbatte le palpebre una, due volte, trafitto dal suo sguardo. Ha visto questo sguardo soltanto un'altra volta, qualche anno fa, quando si è trattato soltanto di una recita perfettamente calibrata. Ricorda di essersi sentito molto a disagio, quando Sherlock ha pensato di spingersi oltre i limiti della decenza chiedendo in moglie Janine soltanto per accedere agli uffici privati di Magnussen. Si blocca, ci ripensa, si rimangia il _soltanto_ _,_ anche se l'ha solo pensato tra sé e sé.

Sia come sia, non gli ha mai visto di nuovo quello sguardo, né sul serio né per finta, chiaro e limpido e completamente disarmato, carico di una tenerezza che probabilmente Sherlock non è in grado di capire ancora prima di poterla esprimere, cosa che comunque non gli impedisce di provarla.

“Ti prego, John,” mormora Sherlock, voce un'ottava più profonda.

Per tutte le parole che Sherlock è in grado di sprecare, per il modo lirico in cui è capace di esprimersi - soprattutto quando parla di omicidio, e la cosa non dovrebbe essere tanto attraente, tanto sensuale, eppure lo è e John ha smesso di preoccuparsene quasi del tutto da un po' - per la slavina di frasi complicate ma immacolate nella propria concatenazione logica che è capace di produrre quando sciorina le falde di una deduzione, a parere di John Sherlock il suo meglio lo dà in quelle frasi brevissime, dritte al punto, praticamente brutali.  
Come Sherlock non è in grado di opporgli alcuna resistenza se John decide di aggiungere un 'per me' a qualsiasi richiesta, suggerimento o ordine, così John perde ogni bellicosità nel momento in cui Sherlock si pronuncia in maniera così sintetica.  
Non è affatto trascurabile, poi, che si tratti di una supplica in piena regola, nelle parole e nel tono e se entrambi non bastassero, persino nello sguardo e nel linguaggio del corpo.  
Sarebbe sbagliato dire che John non si sia accorto di niente, sarebbe fargli un torto eccessivo. Concentrato sulla ferita e sui propri ragionamenti, ha commesso il crimine di cui Sherlock ama accusarlo più spesso, ha visto ma non ha osservato.  
Gli basta rialzare lo sguardo e osservare Sherlock per un attimo per sentire tutta la sua preoccupazione professionale ritirarsi e raccogliersi quietamente in un angolo nascosto della sua consapevolezza. Tornerà, ma per il momento è dove vuole che sia: fuori dai piedi.

Sherlock è un po' un disastro, un magnifico disastro, è bello come lo schianto artistico di un treno a vapore, aggrovigliato nei binari ritorti, nel caos dei vagoni schiacciati, nel fumo vomitato dalla locomotiva distrutta. È bello come un omicidio perfetto, ed è bello come se stesso più giovane, spezzato sul grigio del marciapiede bagnato, occhi aperti e pallidi e viso inondato di sangue.

Ma è vivo, un po' acciaccato ma vivo e caldo nel soggiorno del 221b e ah, forse John aveva bisogno di ossessionarsi sulle sue ferite ed essere infine richiamato all'ordine dalla noia e dal bisogno di Sherlock per processare correttamente l'informazione.

"Come vuoi tu," mormora John, con un piccolo sbuffo e scuotendo un po' la testa, "sempre come vuoi tu," aggiunge, più con un sorriso segreto che con esasperazione.

Tanto basta perché Sherlock perda l'ultimo atomo di pazienza, affondi di nuovo le dita nel maglione di John, si chini su di lui offrendogli la bocca da baciare.

Non aspetta che sia John a sporgersi, a spingersi sulle punte in quel modo un po' inconsapevole, un po' adorante di cui neanche si accorge mai, è lui a chinare la testa, sollevare la mano libera e appoggiarla con le dita ben aperte sul collo esposto di John, spingergli il mento nell'angolo migliore.

John cede con un piccolo sbuffo, un rumorino accondiscendente dal fondo della gola. Sherlock lo sente vibrare contro le sue dita, sostituito poi soltanto dal battito del suo cuore, una pulsazione costante, evidente, un po' accelerata.

John non ha mai potuto far nulla per resistere a Sherlock, neanche quando lo conosceva appena.

Primo giorno di conoscenza ed è finito con lui sulla scena di un crimine e a correre per i tetti di Londra, dimenticandosi la stampella e di averne mai avuto bisogno. Ha avuto subito la sua lealtà e, in attesa che la curiosità si trasformasse in affetto a stento velato da esasperazione, il suo appoggio incondizionato.

Non ha resistito all'idea di ficcarsi in guaio dopo guaio, rischiando sempre di più, e non ha resistito neanche quando Sherlock è morto, e a rigor di logica il tempo avrebbe dovuto sgretolarne il ricordo giorno dopo giorno, erodere le note a volte sublimi, a volte stridenti della sua personalità.

Non ha resistito attraverso la resurrezione di Sherlock, attraverso un matrimonio dal finale pirotecnico che avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo ancora più scosso e stravolto di quanto non sia stato. Di quanto non sarebbe stato se non avesse avuto un familiare cappotto di tweed da inseguire attraverso i pericoli più assurdi e creativi, e la consapevolezza che un certo voto non sarebbe mai, mai stato infranto.

A conti fatti, non è mai stato in grado di resistergli e farlo adesso sarebbe quasi impossibile per John, piuttosto crudele per entrambi, per John che si spinge nel bacio e mugola piano quando la mano di Sherlock rilascia la presa sul maglione e vi si intrufola al di sotto, e per Sherlock, che raramente ha slanci tanto romantici.

Una virtù di Sherlock che spesso finisce sorvolata, annegata nel mare di mancanze e peculiarità è senza dubbio la sua pazienza. Come ogni tratto  della sua personalità è capricciosa e incostante, per quanto questo possa apparire come un controsenso, ma la verità è che Sherlock è immensamente paziente se ritiene che l'oggetto del suo attendere valga la pena.

Sherlock è paziente durante gli esperimenti, gli appostamenti e le indagini. Anche se non è capace di star seduto zitto e buono in un angolo senza lamentarsi della noia come un marmocchio di cinque anni, è ben in grado di scrutare i momenti impercettibili di un sospetto attraverso le sue faccende quotidiane, attraverso fuggevoli menzioni nei titoli dei giorni, persino in un'alterazione della cadenza settimanale di un bucato portato ad asciugare in una lavanderia a gettoni.

Se il gioco vale la candela, Sherlock è paziente fino all'estremo, fino alla follia.

Non è in grado di pazientare se ha in mente qualcosa, se deve, deve, deve giungere ad un risultato e tale scopo giustifica qualsiasi brutale mezzo ritiene corretto utilizzare, ma si trasforma nella creatura più paziente dell'universo se si tratta di cercare un indizio attraverso casse e casse di libri polverosi, e al diavolo cose triviali come dormire e mangiare.

Sherlock è stato paziente durante i due anni di separazione da John la volta che è morto, è stato terribilmente paziente quando John non ne ha voluto sapere di parlargli, eroicamente paziente durante i preparativi del matrimonio. Per quanto tedio possa avergli causato l'idea di scegliere fiori e abiti per le damigelle, e imparare a piegare quelle benedette salviette, l'ha fatto con la pazienza dedicata al più squisito, artistico caso di omicidio seriale in una sequela di stanze chiuse, la cui sola idea è capace di risvegliare in lui un'eccitazione che potrebbe avere persino qualcosa di sessuale.

L'atto ultimo della sua  _ _ piéce _ _ teatrale sulla Pazienza è il tempo che ha lasciato trascorrere perché John si accorgesse di tutte quelle minuzie, quelle parole non dette, quelle faccende irrisolte, quegli sguardi e quei  _ pensieri _  trattenuti appena in tempo, appena un attimo prima di essere espressi, sostituiti con stupidaggini dell''ultimo momento. Perché magari si accorgesse - anche se Sherlock neanche ci pensa più e vanaglorioso com'è per cose infinitamente piccole non si gloria dei suoi sacrifici maggiori - di quanto e come Sherlock sia stato  _ _ paziente _ _  ed eroico.

L'epilogo è l'anno appena trascorso, uno studio in pazienza e nostalgia che l'ha stancato più di ogni atto precedente e precisamente per la ragione per cui ha tenuto così duro in passato: la consapevolezza di poter tornare a casa e avere finalmente,  _ _ finalmente _ _  il premio di tutte le proprie lunghe attese, la consapevolezza di tornare a casa da John e trovarlo al suo posto, pronto ad accoglierlo.

Dal suo punto di vista la preoccupazione di John per le sue ferite è ridicola. commovente, forse, perché si è addomesticato a comprenderla dal punto di vista del John-pensiero, ma ridicola e inutile, un test in più da superare prima di arrivare alla meta.

Ancora, non c'è modo perché tutti questi pensieri vengano tradotti in parole dall'uomo più logorroico del mondo. Quando si tratta di sentimenti, quando questi sentimenti non fanno parte di un caso da risolvere come un prezioso, bellissimo enigma, squisito nella propria elegante complessità, il suo eloquio si prosciuga e lo lascia a sentirsi confuso e stupido, come non vorrebbe mai sentirsi, stupido e rotto e troppo leggero, trascinato dalla brezza.

È anche per questo che stringe John con ferocia, fa scorrere le dita sulla sua pelle calda sotto gli strati dei vestiti, preme quelle dell'altra mano sul punto tenero del suo collo dove pulsa il battito e prosegue a baciarlo.

Forse è raro che Sherlock cerchi consapevolmente un approccio o un contatto. Il più delle volte la sua mente prodigiosa è distratta e non considera le faccende umane se non quando occorrono a sbloccare una deduzione. Gli è facile dedurre un marito infedele dalla tinta dei capelli sulle tempie imbiancate precocemente per la tensione di sostenere la finzione quanto gli è difficile abbracciare spontaneamente qualcuno. Quando capita - perché in fin dei conti è pur un essere umano - è a volte il risultato di un calcolo accurato per concedere al destinatario ciò di cui ha bisogno secondo le cognizioni di Sherlock, e più raramente una spinta spontanea che riesce a sorprendere lui stesso.

Quando è perso in un caso non desidera deturpare la chiarezza cristallina delle proprie deduzioni con stimoli estranei e se arriva a non nutrirsi per evitare la lentezza data dalla digestione non considera neanche la possibilità di indulgere in attività più piacevoli e persino più deleterie per i suoi processi mentali.

Ma è vero anche che i casi più esaltanti lasciano una scia di adrenalina come una fiammata in ogni diramazione delle sue vene, e gli troncano il respiro in un tipo di eccitazione che può ben presto cambiare in qualcosa di più palpabile, di più immediatamente fruibile.

Non importa allora se i suoi ragionamenti si disperdono nelle ondate del piacere, e anche se non ama sentirsi stupido, anche se non gli piace sentirsi il cervello liscio e vuoto, poco usato e lento, lento, lento, non rinuncerebbe a quel piacere che ha il potere di spegnerlo e placarlo, anche se per poco.

Forse Sherlock non è tipo da effusioni spontanee, da tenerezze che sarebbero anche un po' fuori luogo visto il tipo di rapporto malato, spezzato, profondo e indissolubile che ha con John, ma non è estraneo ad un tipo di possessività anche molto infantile, quella stessa possessività che lo spinge a strattonare via il brutto maglione di John, a litigare con i bottoni della sua camicia. Uno o due saltano via con un piccolo suono ridicolo, riecheggiato dopo un istante da un minuscolo lamento oltraggiato di John, che forse pensa di fermarlo e poi pensa bene di non azzardarsi, e si limita a ributtare giù con uno sbuffo una risata sfibrata e a smozzicare una frase che suona come 'me la ricompri', prontamente troncata da Sherlock con un morso molto meno tenero, molto meno paziente.

Sherlock gli morde la bocca, cerca di tirargli i capelli – gli sfuggono tra le dita, troppo corti e troppo lisci – per fargli schiudere di più le labbra, aiutato un po' dalla differenza d'altezza che spinge la testa di John in una posizione scomoda da eroina di film romantico.

Ha bisogno di toccarlo, di sentire il suo sapore e il suo odore, di lasciarsi permeare dal calore del suo corpo, di avvertire il suo tocco su di sé. Sherlock non sarebbe in grado di spiegarlo, lui che è in grado di spiegare qualsiasi cosa, ma va oltre il desiderio, per quanto quello sia evidente, sia la scintilla che incendia la sua foga e gli smorza in gola un ringhio feroce, lo costringe a rompere il bacio con un gemito, riprendere un respiro difficile e sforzato e mordergli forte il collo, la spalla, più forte con ogni sussulto di John.

Allunga entrambe le mani, serra forte le dita sui fianchi di John, abbastanza forte da premere contro la carne e sentire l'osso sottostante, abbastanza da tirarselo indosso, più vicino, il più vicino possibile, e premersi contro di lui. Sì, il suo desiderio fisico è inequivocabile e incontestabile, persino un po' fuori personaggio, ed è soltanto il sintomo più evidente e concreto della sua necessità di avere John tutto per sé, di avere la sua attenzione completa, piuttosto di doverla dividere con pezzetti disincarnati di se stesso, con le sue inutili, stupide e trascorse cicatrici che neanche fanno più male e che non hanno importanza nel grande schema delle cose.

Sherlock non è in grado di esprimerlo o capirlo in condizioni normali, non è certo in grado di farlo mentre si stacca dalla parete con una spinta violenta, travolge John in una sorta di sgraziato tango, pochi passi veloci che li vedono attraversare la stanza e crollare in un mucchio di membra e respiro concitato sulla prima superficie morbida.

Se Sherlock fosse in grado di formulare il pensiero anche soltanto tra sé e sé capirebbe che si tratta della volontà di un'unica anima spezzata in due parti, del suo continuo, inesorabile anelito per la parte complementare.

John è crollato lungo disteso sul divano, schiacciato dal peso non indifferente di Sherlock, che balza a sedere con prontezza felina, si accomoda a cavalcioni su di lui, si preme e si spinge e si strofina. Non è abbastanza e non può esserlo e tra poco sarà una tortura insopportabile, tra poco, quanto basta a John perché le sue anche tentino di scattare per incontrarlo, per ottenere maggiore frizione nonostante i troppi dannati strati di stoffa che ancora separano la pelle dalla pelle.

Ma non ha mai visto Sherlock così, trasfigurato da una voglia feroce e irrazionale non al punto da consegnarsi indifeso nelle mani di John per essere amato, quasi plasmato e modellato dal suo tocco, no, ma spinto da quella fiammata violenta a chiedere, anzi ad esigere con prepotenza ciò che vuole.

Neanche nei loro adrenalici _rendez-vous_ post-caso nei luoghi più assurdi e impensati e poco adatti l'ha visto così ardente, magnifico e persino spaventoso. Nel privato della sua mente può raccogliere ancora gli impulsi di uno o due neuroni e paragonarlo ad una crudele e splendente divinità solare, tanto magnanima nell'elargire vita quanto crudele nel portare una morte rovente.

Ah, ma sta chiaramente sragionando. Deve essere il ridotto afflusso di sangue al cervello. Deve essere Sherlock, che gli grava indosso con tutto il peso nervoso del suo corpo elegante e virile, e spinge via i pochi frammenti rimasti del suo pensiero logico con ogni spinta dei suoi fianchi.

Cristo, è quasi troppo, è quasi troppo dopo aver trascorso un anno nel pensiero e nel ricordo, nella nostalgia e nella più inutile delle voglie. Forse Sherlock ha ragione, quando decide di _non_ desiderare, di _non_ provare determinate sensazioni e di escludere il mondo sensoriale quando non può proprio fare altrimenti, quando provare e sentire sarebbero soltanto un intralcio.

John sopprime un ultimo fremito di preoccupazione tanto inopportuna e fuori luogo, allunga le mani per stringerle sui fianchi di Sherlock nello stesso gesto che gli ha visto fare poco prima, stringe troppo forte, per attirarlo a sé, certo, ma anche per rendersi conto della sua presenza, concreta e inequivocabile. Una sottilissima vocina nella sua testa gli ricorda di fare attenzione, di non premere troppo sulla cicatrice. Anche nel momento in cui si sente più egoista, John non riesce a trascurare del tutto il bene di Sherlock.  
Forse Sherlock sente quel pensiero, è l'unica spiegazione plausibile, e anche se effettivamente il suo viso registra un breve spasmo di dolore o fastidio, è quasi come se quel dolore non gli appartenesse, come se stesse constatando le ferite di qualcun altro.

Sherlock si sporge in avanti, verso John semireclinato tra i cuscini del divano fino a piantare i gomiti ai due lati del suo corpo, in una posizione tutto sommato scomoda e instabile che tende in magnifico rilievo i suoi muscoli affusolati. John pensa 'esibizionista', forse lo mormora come un apprezzamento e una lusinga ed è sicuro che quello sia un sorriso, un lievissimo sorriso che brilla storto e appena accennato all'angolo della bocca di Sherlock.

Deve baciarlo e morderlo e prima di potersene rendere conto la sua mano sinistra è tra i capelli troppo lunghi di Sherlock, le sue dita vi si avvolgono con eccessiva forza e tirano, strattonano, pretendono.

Si farebbe anche perdonare la violenza con la dolcezza dei baci, ma Sherlock resiste soltanto un istante, rinuncia al lasciarsi venerare in favore di una forma ben più carnale di idolatria. Il timido bacio diventa un morso, diventa possesso e una dichiarazione di potere. Sherlock _vuole_ come un tiranno e un despota, _vuole_ come un bambino viziato, comanda e ordina. In risposta all'empito di tenerezza di John, si china nella stretta quasi crudele delle sue dita sui suoi capelli per mordergli la bocca e la mandibola, per affondare i denti nel suo collo con la precisa volontà di segnare e marchiare. Quando si stacca osserva per un istante uno di quei segni, rosso e nitido al punto da poter distinguere ogni singolo dente. Ha morso talmente forte da provocare un livido che domani sarà viola e nero, abbastanza forte da sentire le dita di John stringersi ulteriomente nei suoi capelli e un gemito sonoro abbandonargli la gola. D'istinto soffia un po' su quel segno leggermente brillante di saliva, e non potendo lasciar cadere il capo contro la spalla di John appoggia la guancia contro la sua.

“Ottomilasettecentosessanta,” mormora all'orecchio di John, e sente la sua perplessità come punture di spillo sulla pelle. John dovrà fare uno sforzo, perché soltanto tramite la clinica logicità della semplice moltiplicazione Sherlock è in grado di concettualizzare e di esprimere.

“Cosa...?” sussurra John, prevedibilmente confuso. Non capisce, né Sherlock si aspettava fino in fondo che lo facesse. Lo bacia ancora e questa volta non è una punizione né una gara, lo bacia con tutta la lentezza e la dolcezza e la _pazienza_ di cui è capace e non avendone mai usate in grandi quantità, forse l'esecuzione presenta qualche sbavatura ma le scorte sono pressoché infinite.

"Ottomilasettecentosessanta," ripete Sherlock, e non aggiunge altro. Niente sconti, che John si faccia le sue deduzioni se è capace di formularne mentre Sherlock struscia il viso contro la sua guancia e si tende per mordicchiargli l'orecchio.

In questa posizione, con gran parte del peso scaricato sulle braccia, Sherlock non può toccarlo affatto ed è ben oltre la soglia di sopportazione. John schiacciato tra lui e il divano è fantastico e inebriante, ma non si avvicina neanche lontanamente ad essere abbastanza, anzi, risulta piuttosto come una provocazione, magari una promessa.

"Ottomila...ma- Gesù, Sherlock!" esclama John, sciogliendo infine le dita dai capelli aggrovigliati di Sherlock e spingendo un po' con una mano sul suo torace per farlo sollevare, per guardarlo bene in viso. Non è chiaro se l'imprecazione sia per il significato di quel numero criptico a cui John è riuscito a conferire un senso, o per i movimenti di Sherlock, che pur nello spazio ristretto e avvolgente del divano è riuscito a spostare il peso su di un fianco e a liberare una mano per stringere John attraverso la stoffa dei calzoni, probabilmente per entrambe le cose.

"Sul serio?"

Forse John vorrebbe enunciare la domanda completa, quella che gli è rimasta incastrata in gola insieme al fiato, ma in questo momento è sopraffatto dall'amore per Sherlock, per quest'uomo difficile e spinoso in grado di sovvertire una vasta organizzazione criminale contando quasi esclusivamente sulle proprie forze e di trascorrere ognuno dei giorni necessari all'impresa tenendo un conteggio accurato delle ore scivolate via con estrema lentezza, in assenza di John.

Sherlock non ha bisogno di quella domanda espressa in forma estesa, si limita ad annuire in silenzio, con un cenno che ha del solenne. Sì, ha contato le ore. Ha contato le ore da quando si è lasciato dietro John in aeroporto e ha premuto il tasto di arresto sul suo immaginario cronometro mentale quando John è entrato nuovamente nel suo campo visivo, sul pianerottolo del 221b.

Ottomilasettecentosessanta ore e pochi spiccioli che non vale la pena menzionare, che Sherlock gli abbuona con grazia arrotondando per difetto. Non avrebbe confessato di aver tenuto il conto, se non avesse sentito la necessità di rendere John edotto della portata epica della propria stoicità, e non nei confronti della propria salute o sicurezza. Di quelle gli importa relativamente poco, come ha già abbondantemente dimostrato.

Ma è stato lontano per un anno, un intero dannato anno, e se la prima volta, la volta in cui è morto gli ha tolto l'immunità alla solitudine e l'ha reso improvvisamente consapevole di quanto fosse solo, solo e freddo e infelice prima di conoscere John, questa seconda separazione gli ha fatto intendere quanto fosse difficile essere distante dalla persona amata.

Sherlock non ha mai espresso il concetto in questi termini, soprattutto non tra le pareti sicure del proprio cranio. Tra sé e sé lo giudica uno scomodo difetto, uno spiacevole scompenso chimico. John è riuscito a mutare parte dei suoi processi logici, a calamitare notevoli quantità della sua attenzione, e anche se le persone di norma non cambiano in maniera radicale, è riuscito a spingere Sherlock nella direzione di un lieve cambiamento in positivo.

Il loro rapporto sarà sempre strano e spezzato, per molti aspetti malato. Come è già accaduto, l'uno finirà per ferire l'altro, e per poi sorreggerlo nella più drammatica delle maniere. Bugie, pericolo e tradimenti sono parte di quest'equazione fin dall'inizio, eppure vanno ad annullarsi nel momento in cui subentra come operatore prioritario una dipendenza quasi morbosa.

Ed è la sua dipendenza da John Watson ad averlo spinto a contare ogni ora, ogni minuto in cui Sherlock ha dovuto finanche respirare senza percepire nelle immediate vicinanze la sua presenza silenziosa, irritabile e solida; così come è la sua dipendenza ad aver tinto di un desiderio spasmodico che di sessuale ha soltanto una componente i suoi sogni di notte e i suoi pensieri di giorno.

La sua dipendenza è totalizzante, abbraccia ogni ambito della sua esistenza, e sì, finisce per toccare la sua sfera più intima e privata.

Non c'è un modo concreto per cui le loro anime possano magicamente fondersi in un'unica entità, non c'è un modo di esistere in simbiosi come un unico essere. La dipendenza che li lega è squisitamente umana e non permette artefici esoterici di fronte ai quali comunque Sherlock storcerebbe il naso, e John risponderebbe con uno sbuffo nasale un po' divertito, un po' imbarazzato.

Entrambi rifiuterebbero persino il concetto ridicolo e romantico delle anime gemelle.

La dipendenza però la conoscono entrambi, in modi e maniere e con risultati diversi, e Sherlock è sempre stato debole e soggetto a lasciarsi trasportare dalle proprie voglie distruttive.

Con queste premesse, anche il grande Sherlock Holmes dall'augusto intelletto, che vive come un asceta praticando un digiuno quasi rituale dal cibo e dal sonno e dal sesso, persino il grande sostenitore della fredda logica ha necessità dell'unico atto, a parer suo illogico, volgare e animalesco, che sia in grado di far collidere la sua solitudine con quella di John, di spingere le loro esistenze separate a fondersi in un'unica essenza.

A John può bastare quel piccolo cenno così solenne da risultare tenero, quasi infantile. Allunga la mano per accarezzargli la guancia – Sherlock si struscia come un grosso felino selvatico contro la punta delle sue dita, ciglia chiuse ed espressione enigmatica – lo guida ancora su di sé per esigere un bacio che inizia con tutte le migliori intenzioni, con la soverchiante tenerezza di John nei confronti di Sherlock, che è freddo e pallido, logico come _la luna_ , come quel sistema solare di cui non gli interessa e che gli ha permesso di risolvere un caso, e ha tuttavia, oggi più di ogni altra volta, i moti ardenti del sole, le sue energie inesauribili, il suo calore.

Sherlock è un guastafeste. È uno che rovina le cose. È quello che ha mortificato Molly Hooper più e più volte senza che lei se lo sia mai meritato, ed è quello che ha pensato bene di fingersi morto. È quello che continua a fingere di non sapere come si chiami Greg Lestrade, ed è quello che continua a dire che John è stupido.

Oggi non fa eccezione, per quanto forse non abbia tutti i torti, e rovina persino il bacio lento e appassionato di John mordendogli la bocca e approfondendolo e trasformandolo presto in una guerra aperta.

È John a troncare il bacio, a spingerlo via di nuovo come poco prima, ma questa volta non è per parlare, o per chiedere conferme di fatti che dovrebbero essere _ovvi_ e _cristallini_ e, Gesù, come si fa ad essere così ottusi? Ma gli occhi di John sono lucidi e un po' spiritati, e le sue labbra arrossate e il suo tono, fermo e basso e spiccio come un ordine, e tutti questi elementi combinati insieme risultano in una mistura esplosiva, fanno ribollire come lava il sangue nelle vene di Sherlock, che crede quasi di poterlo sentire ruggire e infuriare.

“Sherlock, alzati. Alzati e spogliati.”

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, sembra far persino fatica a deglutire, ma si alza obbediente senza dire una parola, si alza dal divano e già rimpiange il calore di John contro di sé, e finisce di spogliarsi in pochi gesti rapidi che non vogliono avere niente di esibizionista o seducente, e che tuttavia tradiscono il poco autocontrollo che gli è rimasto.

Se anche non bastasse l'ovvietà lusinghiera della sua eccitazione ormai dolorosa, se anche non fosse abbastanza il modo in cui Sherlock trattiene il respiro, socchiude gli occhi e tenta di lasciar passare, di lasciar andare quando basta per contenersi ancora un attimo, ci sarebbe sempre il tremito appena accennato nelle sue mani, le sue dita così precise e minuziose nella preparazione di un esperimento o nel raccogliere una prova, e ora talmente goffe da aver difficoltà a slacciare un semplice bottone.

Per tutto il suo tono autoritario, John non ha in sé un atomo del soldato e del capitano. Se aprisse la bocca adesso, dopo aver sputato fuori quelle poche parole autoritarie, ne uscirebbero soltanto lamenti per niente dignitosi. L'unica è distogliere lo sguardo da Sherlock, dal modo leggermente smarrito e stravolto con cui ha processato l'ordine e dal tremore delle sue mani, e inarcarsi sul divano per strattonare via i calzoni, scalciare via le scarpe, accogliere lo schiaffo dell'aria sulla pelle come un sollievo e una punizione.

La porta d'ingresso deve essere rimasta aperta, e la casa è sempre stata piena di spifferi, sottili ma persistenti, qualcosa a che vedere con gli infissi difettosi, smangiati dall'umido e dallo smog, dalla muffa e dal tempo. Non ha mai avuto importanza fino ad ora, fino al momento in cui John Watson si riadagia nudo sul divano e quel brivido di freddo è subito divorato dal calore insopportabile del corpo di Sherlock sul suo, e il pizzico dell'aria sulla pelle è sostituito dalla scintilla provocata dalla frizione tra i loro corpi così tesi e infiammabili.

“Fermo dove sei,” dice Sherlock lentamente. Non che John possa andare da nessuna parte, non inchiodato al divano dal peso di Sherlock, e lungi da lui qualsiasi intenzione di sottrarvisi. Ha alzato una mano per toccarlo, consapevole di poterlo disfare con un semplice tocco, forse di essere su quello stesso impalpabile, estenuante limite lui stesso, ma la ritira con un minuscolo sbuffo frustrato.

“Fermo esattamente dove sei. Tieni gli occhi fissati su di me.”

Forse John sussulterebbe in maniera non proprio piacevole per l'infelice scelta di parole, forse si infurierebbe con Sherlock per avergli ricordato il momento peggiore della sua vita, secondo persino alla ferita di guerra che l'ha rispedito a Londra con una spalla malandata e demoni che non si possono esorcizzare in nessun modo.

Forse dovrebbe sbalzarlo dal suo grembo e gridargli di tutto, spaccargli la faccia a pugni. Non è che non gli sia mai venuto quello specifico desiderio, potente al punto di trasformarsi in un raptus di follia e violenza.

Ma è successo una vita fa, e ha perdonato estesamente quell'offesa, e le parole di Sherlock sono viscose come melassa e profonde come un abisso, ognuna è una carezza crudele e tanto più eccitante.

Rimette giù la mano, con le punte delle dita che prudono per la smania di toccarlo, e poi dimentica anche quel piccolo divieto, lo abbandona come carta straccia lanciata senza precisione verso il cestino.

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre su quegli occhi gloriosi senza interrompere il contatto visivo con John, allunga le dita come per toccarsi le labbra, sfiorare gli inevitabili segni lasciati dai morsi. Domani, domani la bocca morbida e carnosa di Sherlock sarà un disastro. Chiunque, vedendolo, anche il più idiota dei pesci rossi, saprà dedurre che si tratta di marchi di possesso, decorazioni al valore, la ricompensa per essere tornato a casa.  
Ma oggi, adesso, John non può neanche terminare la sua fantasia, una delle minuziose e segrete piccole fantasie con le quali ha tentato di tenersi compagnia, quadretti illusori e copie sbiadite ora che ha l'originale tra le braccia.

Domani Sherlock andrà a farsi tagliare i capelli e rasare a fondo e qualcuno che non è John sfiorerà quei marchi e formulerà un'ipotesi indecente.

Oggi Sherlock lo tiene incatenato al suo sguardo pallido e pigro, palpebre calate a mezz'asta e macchie rosse e sfacciate sugli zigomi. John lo vede toccarsi il labbro inferiore con la punta delle dita, le vede premere leggermente sulla sua bocca morbida, lo vede schiudere le labbra ed è tentato di chiudere gli occhi, strizzarli con forza quando intravvede uno spicchietto di lingua rosata.

“Gesù, Sherlock,” mormora John in tono lamentoso, smozzicando una dopo l'altra colorite imprecazioni, sputandole fuori in brevi sbuffi del fiato che ancora gli resta. Tutto il suo vocabolario si è ridotto ad una manciata di imprecazioni e questa mezza bestemmia, mezza invocazione.

Sherlock riesce a essere attraente anche coperto di sangue (suo o altrimenti), anche coperto di lividi e ferite, riesce ad essere bello in barba alla fuliggine e alla cenere e al contenuto innominabile delle fognature londinesi dopo un caso particolarmente lurido. Va da sé che sia avvenente in maniera insopportabile in condizioni normali e assurga all'ultraumano in occasioni formali.

Questo, quando è vestito. Come Sherlock predilige compilare interminabili fogli di calcolo con le infinite variabili dei propri esperimenti, così John tiene una contabilità separata al sicuro della propria mente sul diverso modo in cui si esprime la sensualità di Sherlock, per quanto questo accostamento di parole potesse farlo sbuffare e sbottare indignato i primi tempi.

Sherlock è elegante quando si trascina dietro le code del cappotto, quando salta un muro troppo alto per John, e poi si sporge indietro per tendergli una mano, lo è quando corre e lo è quando si sfila i guanti.

Ma nel privato di Baker Street (o anche in quel vicolo sporco a Chinatown, o nell'ufficio vuoto a Scotland Yard e in altre dozzine di posti che John finge di non ricordare) Sherlock risplende.

C'è il sospiro della seta sulla sua pelle, il contrasto del suo incarnato con le lenzuola bianche, la curva ipnotica del più piccolo dei suoi riccioli sulla striscia di pelle tenera della sua nuca.

Anche se non prova a far nulla di seducente, lo è lo stesso, con una sorta di grazia innata che John trova ad un tempo irritante e sconvolgente.

Che Sherlock quindi si stia accuratamente umettando le dita – accuratamente, ma senza indugiare – è un di più schiacciante, un'esagerazione palese, quasi un dispetto, ed è tutto reso ancora più assurdo dal fatto che si tratta di un gesto pragmatico, una banale necessità tecnica.

Non che questo renda John pronto a quanto segue, a quanto sa che seguirà, anzi. Sceglie di guardare il viso di Sherlock mentre questi cambia leggermente posizione, appoggiando con fare quasi affettuoso la sinistra sul suo torace. Sceglie di guardarlo accigliarsi leggermente, e illuminarsi tutto per la minuscola scintilla di un sorriso appena accennato e colmo di malizia. Adesso sì, adesso sì che Sherlock lo sta facendo apposta, ora che sa di avere uno spettatore tanto devoto e ansioso, ed è senza dubbio almeno in parte intenzionale in modo in cui sposta il peso un po' più avanti, sulla mano premuta contro John, e geme un soffice 'ah...' mentre inizia a toccarsi e prepararsi.

Come se non bastasse la sola idea di Sherlock che di propria spontanea volontà e anzi con il preciso scopo di averlo il prima possibile si lavora e si apre per John, c'è la sua espressione tremendamente concentrata, riscaldata da un rossore crescente che si estende anche alla gola, e ci sono i suoi respiri spezzati e i lamenti che non tenta neanche di trattenere.

È una fortuna che Sherlock si giudichi pronto molto prima di quanto John riterrebbe opportuno se ancora gli restasse uno scrupolo. L'impazienza di Sherlock ha il duplice vantaggio di abbreviare l'attesa snervante, impossibile, e di togliere a John la tentazione di sostituire le proprie dita a quelle di Sherlock. In un angolino recondito della sua mente john si sente quasi defraudato del privilegio, della possibilità di vedere Sherlock disfarsi gradualmente sotto il suo tocco, perdere l'aplomb al punto di lamentarsi e implorare e rendersi ridicolo in ognuna delle maniere che John ritiene più eccitanti.

Ma no, Sherlock è un marmocchio viziato che si aspetta che la gente faccia le cose per lui, un infantile tiranno che non chiude le porte e non rimette gli oggetti al proprio posto. Che si sia spinto al punto di far qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa, e tanto più in questo specifico frangente – da sé, significa che il desiderio ha superato il tedio dell'esecuzione.

Sherlock riapre del tutto gli occhi, sbuffa un respiro accaldato. John si sente il suo sguardo penetrante sul viso e sul corpo con sufficiente intensità da sentirsene riscaldato, abbastanza da provare come la sferza di una scossa elettrica attraverso la spina dorsale. Questo accade precisamente quando lo sguardo di Sherlock precipita lungo il suo addome sulla sua erezione tesa, arrossata in punta, e John vede le sue pupille dilatarsi divorando il celeste pallido e cangiante che le circonda, le sue palpebre calare istintivamente, la sua bocca schiudersi un po' in un mezzo singhiozzo.

Non ne può più.  
Basterebbero cinque secondi in più ad osservare l'espressione di Sherlock, la sua posizione, il suono del suo respiro e persino quello del suo cuore perché John si lasci stringere e trasportare dall'orgasmo senza essere neanche sfiorato, quindi distoglie lo sguardo e chiude gli occhi con forza, tenta di inghiottire un respiro o due finché il suo cuore non la smette di far tanto baccano da fargli quasi credere, nel suo stato alterato, di poterne piuttosto avere due.

Non serve a niente, perché sente comunque ogni movimento di Sherlock. Sente la tensione dei suoi muscoli, e la difficoltà del suo respiro, e se questo non fosse ancora abbastanza, lo sente sussurrargli un perentorio quanto supplichevole 'ho bisogno di te, John'.

Questa volta il 'Cristo, Sherlock!' gli sfugge senza neanche un ripensamento per la bestemmia, non viene neanche registrato dai centri nervosi preposti a ricordargli di aver imprecato troppo, risposto male alla cassiera, e generalmente essersi preso una licenza poetica dalle buone maniere che vorrebbe possedere e che gli sfuggono nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi.

Vorrebbe aprire gli occhi e tuttavia li tiene chiusi a forza, ben strizzati finché non compaiono galassie e universi, miliardi di puntini luminosi che gli danno il capogiro.

“Muoviti, Cristo, fa' qualcosa, muoviti!” esclama, con un tocco di isteria nella voce, salita di una o due ottave. Normalmente non pretenderebbe così, normalmente avrebbe molto più controllo, pur essendo altrettanto ansioso di perderlo. Sherlock è in grado di chiedere, ancora di più di pretendere, ma è difficile, raro e tanto più prezioso che decida con tanta determinazione di volere e di dover ottenere, e a questo punto John è felice di cedere, e incapace di fare altrimenti. Al diavolo ogni ultimo brandello di dignità, non ne ha bisogno tra le pareti di Baker Street.

Sente Sherlock sollevarsi sulle gambe, sporgersi più avanti, riapre gli occhi di una frazione quando una mano di Sherlock si stringe con forza sulla sua spalla, li richiude con violenza quando le dita dell'altra si chiudono con delicatezza su di lui per guidarlo dentro.  
John vorrebbe fare qualcosa. Vorrebbe almeno guardarlo in faccia, o forse stringerlo e prendersi un po' del suo peso, o forse ancora sporgersi per baciarlo con avidità e intanto tracciare con le dita ogni centimetro del suo corpo magnifico, anche se sporcato da troppi segni indelebili. Ma è già tanto se riesce ad allungare le mani e stringerle sotto la sommità delle sue cosce, per sostenerlo almeno un po', ed è un bene che l'abbia fatto subito, perché Sherlock stringe le dita sulla sua spalla fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche e per buona misura scopre i denti, pronto a mordere, e inizia a calarsi giù.

Cristo, Sherlock è _così_ stretto, e la sua frettolosa preparazione non ha aiutato molto, ma è _così_ stretto, quasi quanto la loro prima volta, anni fa, e John si lascia affondare – o meglio lascia che Sherlock lo avvolga – si lascia accogliere con tutta la dannata, maledetta lentezza che Sherlock è costretto a usare, pur desiderando tutt'altro. Una cosa certo non è come durante la loro prima volta, nossignore, ed è proprio l'attitudine insospettabilmente spavalda di Sherlock, lui che non ha preso un'iniziativa finché non gli è balzato in mente di compiere specifici, assurdi esperimenti che John ancora ricorda con un misto di indulgenza e esasperazione.

Se John ha ancora modo di sussurrare qualche sconnessa invocazione, per lo più degli 'oddio!' quasi irriconoscibili, Sherlock è completamente senza parole, persino senza respiro. Caparbio continua a spingersi giù lentamente, aggrappato a John e col viso nascosto nella sua spalla, in cui soffoca un profondo gemito quando torna ad accosciarsi del tutto su John.

Da qualche parte remota e ovattata della sua conoscenza, John è grato di non poter guardare in viso Sherlock, di essere in grado soltanto di allungare una mano pesantissima e leggermente tremante per accarezzargli la nuca – dannati capelli troppo lunghi e fastidiosi, che tuttavia sono un ottimo punto focale, un piccolo fastidio transitorio che può servire a catalizzare l'attenzione per un altro attimo. I capelli disordinati di Sherlock, e la ragnatela mostruosa nell'angolo del soffitto, su cui John fissa lo sguardo dopo un attimo.

È un rimedio temporaneo, un placebo inutile e privo d'effetto perché John non può proprio affidarvisi, non con Sherlock aggrappato a lui come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, non con Sherlock che tenta di trattenere un sussulto mentre piano, piano, si lascia andare del tutto contro di lui. Certamente _non_ con Sherlock che sbuffa e geme e non trae un respiro, uno solo, che giunga a fine corsa.

“Guardami, ti ho detto,” mormora Sherlock proprio al suo orecchio, poche sillabe profonde e rauche e John è a tanto così, _tanto così_ , dal conficcargli le dita nei fianchi crudelmente e rovesciarlo sul divano. Sarebbe più facile se potesse muoversi, se potesse afferrare Sherlock e premersi a piacimento in lui, pretendere un grido o un gemito in risposta ad ogni spinta.  
Ma no, proprio in quel momento Sherlock volta la testa quanto basta perché John intravveda, _senta_ sulla pelle il suo sguardo pallido, appena velato dalle ciglia scure, e poi lo sente muoversi minutamente, aggiustare il peso, sollevarsi appena e lasciarsi ricadere. _Gesù_ , l'unica cosa che gli riesce di fare è reclinare la testa, appoggiarsi ai cuscini ed esalare un respiro sforzato.

“E io-” sbuffa dopo un po', rialzando la testa per scoccargli uno sguardo esasperato che si perde nel nulla. Sherlock ha richiuso gli occhi, ha di nuovo il viso nascosto contro la spalla di John e respira attraverso le labbra rosse e schiuse mentre tenta di dare un ritmo ai suoi movimenti.

“E io- ti ho detto di muoverti,” ribatte John, fiero del fatto che la sua voce si spezza in più punti ma trema soltanto sull'ultima sillaba, quando Sherlock fa proprio quello che gli ha detto e inizia a muoversi su di lui.

Deve essere così che Sherlock si è mai sentito quando si droga, per forza, deve essere questa sensazione di biancore accecante che tutto avvolge e tutto cancella e che riesce ad estendersi ad ogni categoria sensoriale. Sherlock è accecante come la luce troppo intensa del sole dietro un cielo chiuso e lattigginoso, e scotta – _va a fuoco_ – scotta come una fiamma libera toccata con dita incaute. A proposito di dita, John gli ha stretto sì le mani sui fianchi, chiudendo le dita con forza sulla sommità delle sue natiche. Quando Sherlock si solleva un po', gemendo un sottilissimo lamento, John fa presto a riportarlo giù, basta la pressione delle dita e un verso brusco, scioccato, strappato ad entrambi quasi in coro.

A volte John ci pensa, per lo più nei momenti peggiori, nei momenti in cui non si dovrebbe mai avere una cristallina, beata epifania. Non si dovrebbe mai avere una rivelazione pura e sconvolgente durante una sparatoria, o magari ad un matrimonio, o magari qualche mese dopo un addio frettoloso e in parte malcompreso. Men che meno in un momento intimo e disperato come questo, ma il punto è che a volte John ci pensa, ed è proprio in momenti come questi che si rende conto con spaventosa meraviglia che questo tra le sue braccia, sudato e stravolto, che si ingegna a farlo impazzire nel migliore dei modi è proprio quello Sherlock Holmes con cui ha iniziato per caso a condividere un appartamento quando pensava di non avere veramente più niente da perdere, e niente per cui vivere.

È proprio Sherlock, quello che l'ha trascinato sulla scena di un crimine a poche ore dal loro primo incontro.

È quello che ha finto di avere una relazione con Janine per arrivare a Magnussen (e la cosa all'epoca era così fastidiosa e suonava così stonata. Non era per uno scrupolo morale nei confronti della ragazza, no, non era solo per quello), ed è quello che ha sempre sostenuto di avere una relazione coniugale con il proprio lavoro, nessun interesse per _la gente_ di qualsiasi tipo, in qualsiasi tipo di relazione.

Proprio quello Sherlock è stretto a lui, e offre al suo orecchio minuscoli gemiti e frammenti incoerenti di parole prive di senso, gli si concede completamente, privo di ogni muro e barriera.

Forse quest'epifania non è poi tanto a sproposito. Se non altro, costringe John ad amare Sherlock e a desiderarlo ancora un po' di più di quanto pensava fosse possibile. Sono passati anni da tutti gli eventi che ha pensato bene di ricordare nel momento in cui non è in grado neanche di contare fino a dieci e Sherlock, a modo suo, è cambiato abbastanza da buttare giù qualche parete e aprire qualche finestra nel magnifico, folle palazzo della sua anima.

Non solo, riflette John mentre Sherlock si tira su ancora una volta, aggrappato adesso ad entrambe alle sue spalle, riflette o meglio sente l'eco della riflessione tremare e dissolversi come i miraggi generati dal calore sull'asfalto o nel deserto. Non solo, Sherlock è riuscito ad abbattere pareti e aprire qualche finestra persino nella sua anima, stravolgendo tutto in maniere che dovrebbero essere spaventose e a John riescono soltanto a sembrare magnifiche.

Sì, Sherlock continuerà a farlo infuriare fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, tra le sue abitudini stravaganti e i suoi comportamenti antisociali, e non ultima la sua predilezione per l'affossare il morale altrui con poche osservazioni crudeli e il suo palese disgusto per tutto ciò che è mediocre.

Sherlock continuerà a volersi porre più alto, giudicarsi superiore come un altero dio pagano su di una folla di fedeli ottusi e adoranti, ignari della sua cattiveria e della sua sete di sangue.

E va bene così, va proprio bene così.

Persino lui è riuscito a maturare un po' nel corso degli anni, a crescere, e ad evolersi una persona che resta di base difficile da gestire, fuori dagli schemi e persino sgradevole, ma con una profondità decisamente maggiore, e il suo cambiamento ha cambiato anche John.

Con Sherlock può evitare di fingere di essere quello che non è, una persona normale, il buon dottore che non concepisce una morale carica di ombre e tinte forti. Per quanto Sherlock ragioni per molte cose con l'inevitabilità di un sistema binario, dove tutto è nero se non è bianco e viceversa e i ragionamenti sono regolati dai rigidi dettami di diagrammi di flusso, per molte altre cose la sua strana morale è in numerose sfumature intermedie. Sherlock può accogliere l'oscurità che si cela nell'animo di John, come può lasciar risplendere per contrasto la luce violenta e feroce che a volte ne traspare, il sole a picco sulla sabbia del deserto.

Se fosse in pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali, Sherlock saprebbe leggere fino ad ogni ultimo pensiero sul viso di John. È sempre talmente trasparente, porta ogni riflessione scritta in faccia, lungo ogni linea e ogni ruga e in particolar modo sotto gli occhi, dove anche quando è ben riposato ha i segni scuri di pensieri e ricordi che il sonno non può sciogliere o guarire.

E se fosse in pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, Sherlock saprebbe estrarre dalla manica un pensiero oltraggioso, un caso da risolvere, un ridicolo enigma, qualsiasi cosa per distrarre John dai suoi pensieri ed evitare che gli compaiano in faccia.

Ma non è in sé, e se i suoi calcoli, così freddi e stupidi ora che il suo corpo, il suo sangue, persino la sua anima sembrano preda di un incendio mostruoso, di una colata di lava sputata fuori da un vulcano impaziente, se i suoi calcoli hanno più il benché minimo senso, comunque qualsiasi diversivo non funzionerebbe, né per se stesso né per John.

John è un romantico, Sherlock ama accusarlo di questa qualità che pure alla resa dei conti apprezza in gran segreto. Ed è lento, è _così_ lento nel suo rimuginare incessante, lento e persistente e tenace nello sbozzare i suoi pensieri e i suoi sentimenti da enormi blocchi di marmo, finché non ne emergono cesellati di fino.

Persino adesso sta elucubrando, persino ora che Sherlock ha trovato la posizione perfetta, quella che ad ogni movimento preme di nuovo John un po' più dentro di lui e spedisce scintille lungo la sua spina dorsale, quella che ad ogni sussulto più o meno involontario fa in modo che Sherlock strisci dolente contro lo stomaco di John, lasciando minuscole tracce bagnate.

Non può pensare adesso, non dovrebbe essergli possibile, visto che non è possibile a Sherlock. Eppure, John è un romantico che ha bisogno di dissezionare con la completezza di un'autopsia i propri pensieri, srotolandoli e sbrogliandoli con eterna pazienza. Dall'altro lato Sherlock, da paladino della logica, oggi ha la necessità di mandare in frantumi i suoi elaboratori, i suoi circuiti, i suoi dannati diagrammi di flusso.

Sì, forse c'è una componente di esibizionismo e anche un po' di malizia nel suo tormentare John, nel provocarlo e nel travolgerlo con la propria intraprendenza. È così semplice da sconvolgere, turbando il rispettabile ometto inglese interiore che gli detta continuamente regole di comportamento e di pensiero, ed è così soddisfacente da eccitare, stuzzicando invece la sua vera essenza, cento volte più pericolosa e ardente. Come adesso, che si cala ancora su di lui con lentezza estenuante, lo costringe a voltarsi per prendersi un bacio e condividere il suo respiro.

Quella di oggi non è soltanto pura provocazione, che pure sarebbe già soddisfacente di suo.

Sherlock non si nega mai, non si tira indietro di fronte a niente quando si tratta di John. La cosa vale per qualsiasi situazione, ancora di più per le faccende più intime. Ma ogni volta un piccolo interruttore deve scattare, un circuito deve chiudersi e fare contatto, e il processo comporta un minuscolo scarto, un ritardo nella reazione che poi è il riassunto di ogni stranezza di Sherlock.

L'elemento che permette questa reazione è proprio John, il catalizzatore di luce che – solo, unico – riesce a ridurre Sherlock dalla sua inconcepibile non umanità ai minimi termini di un vile mortale.

Oggi quell'interruttore è difettoso, quell'interruttore non vuole saperne di scattare, il suo comando inibito da un ordine gerarchicamente superiore, sovrascritto da una regola con priorità più alta.

Quella priorità oggi è essere con John, in qualsiasi maniera possibile.

John interrompe quasi inconsapevolmente le riflessioni di entrambi, spinto da una necessità istintiva. Stringe di nuovo le mani sui fianchi di Sherlock, e mentre questi raddrizza la schiena e rialza la testa quanto basta per guardarlo in viso, si rende conto precisamente di quanto Sherlock sia sfatto e stravolto, di come stia tremando sul confine del piacere come la nota tremula e modulata di un trillo. È teso come la proverbiale corda di violino, pronto a spezzarsi creando un suono discordante, come quella volta della Chaconne di Bartòk, aggressiva e spezzata al punto di essere dissonante, quella volta in cui per la furia dell'esecuzione un crine si è rotto nell'archetto e Sherlock è riuscito a proseguire ma non ha potuto evitare un sussulto stridente e doloroso.

Ora non è più il caso, non è più il momento di quei mesi perduti a cui John assocerà per sempre la stravaganza e la sperimentazione del compositore ungherese, per il poco che ne sa di musica e che è filtrato dagli sbalzi di umore di Sherlock, ma resta il fatto che Sherlock è al punto di rottura, e forse tenta persino di mantenere un cocciuto barlume di controllo.

“Lascia andare,” suggerisce John, guidato dalla gentilezza, da una tenerezza che si rinnova ogni volta di fronte alle reazioni disarmanti di quest'uomo assurdo, per molti aspetti completamente folle, una tenerezza che vacilla un po', traballa quando Sherlock rialza la testa e John può processare in rapida sequenza i suoi occhi troppo lucidi e la sua bocca troppo rossa, il rossore che gli riscalda il viso. “Cristo, lascia andare, Sherlock, per me.”

Se Sherlock sta cercando di parlare, per una volta gli è del tutto impossibile. Tutto quello che riesce a fare è mormorare un gemito indistinto e accennare un caparbio cenno di diniego, no, non ancora.

In un altro tempo, in un'altra vita, John si sarebbe irritato, persino esasperato per i capricci infantili di questa creatura splendida e sfiancante.

Una volta qualcuno ha detto che Sherlock è un lavoro a tempo pieno, e a distanza di anni, con un flashback profondamente fuori luogo – dopotutto si trovavano a Buckingham Palace, e se ben ricorda Sherlock indossava soltanto un lenzuolo bianco – John deve convenirne. Sherlock è un lavoro a tempo pieno più numerose ore di straordinari non pagati. È uno di quei lavori che assorbono completamente, compensando la fatica eccessiva della mente con la spossatezza del corpo, uno di quegli impieghi per i quali è impossibile lasciar andare il pensiero una volta fuori dall'ufficio, e che a volte funesta il sonno e i momenti di svago.

Ma è anche come quei mestieri che presumono vocazione e passione e dedizione totale.

Sherlock è un po' una missione, come la medicina che John ha abbracciato con fervore quando era soltanto un ragazzo e che non crede di poter mai abbandonare.

Ora John non può irritarsi, come non si è irritato per tutti i mesi in cui non ha parlato con Sherlock, anni fa, poco dopo il suo ritorno dalla morte, e ha lasciato trascorrere i giorni affrontando con pazienza blindata uno dopo l'altro i malanni e le condizioni più mortificanti e banali per medico e malato.

Non può prendersela se Sherlock rifiuta il piacere per mantenere un ultimo brandello di controllo. È una follia, sì, lo è, ma è una follia che Sherlock ha scelto con cognizione di causa perché tutto questo, la loro unione e riunione che è iniziata con il bacio sul pianerottolo e che ora sta per terminare – per il momento – perché tutto questo duri ancora un altro po' e Sherlock possa sentire senza possibilità di dubbio la presenza di John.

“Lascia andare,” ripete John, e prima che Sherlock possa replicare fa scivolare le mani sulla sua vita, lo convince a sollevarsi quanto basta da liberarlo un po' del suo peso, quanto basta per potersi muovere contro di lui.

A Sherlock basta così poco, non servirebbero neanche le parole di John, il suo incoraggiamento quieto e tenero che ricopre quasi alla perfezione la sua urgenza e un filo di esasperazione.

Cristo, gli è mancato. Gli è mancato dall'ultima treccia dei suoi discutibili maglioni fino ai suoi cruciverba criptici tutti cancellati e riscritti e mai giusti, dal suo inspiegabile interesse per il latte alla sua insistenza per le buone maniere quando poi non è in grado di applicarle nemmeno lui.

A Sherlock è mancato John in ogni sfumatura della sua persona e personalità, gli è mancato come elemento fondamentale dei suoi ragionamenti ed elemento fondamentale delle sue reazioni chimiche, il reagente senza il quale il più potente dei composti chimici ristà inerte.

Gli è mancata persino l'intimità, quel concetto tutto sommato fantasioso e poco pragmatico che nella sua vita prima di John gli ha fatto spesso storcere il naso. Lo farebbe ancora adesso, ma sarebbe particolarmente idiota, ingrato e anche un po' troppo ipocrita.

Gli è mancato il peso di John contro di sé, intorno a sé, dentro di sé. I suoi sensi hanno registrato la sua assenza in termini di progressiva perdita di dati riguardo il sapore e il colore e l'odore e la grana della sua pelle e la sensazione dei suoi capelli sotto le dita. Lentamente, nel corso di ottomilasettecentosessanta ore, ha dimenticato un po' di più l'esatta sfumatura dei suoi occhi.

Ha voluto resistere fino ad ora, opponendosi ai dettami del suo stesso corpo, infuriato e teso e bisognoso di sfogo per poter avere John ancora un attimo in più, un altro secondo da deporre sull'altro piatto della bilancia per compensare il peso di tutte quelle migliaia di ore lontano da lui.

Basta una sola spinta, un movimento reso goffo dalla posizione scomoda. John si preme quanto può in lui, l'attira a sé stringendo le dita sui suoi fianchi, gli strappa un gemito indecente e sorpreso e, finalmente, l'ultima briciola di controllo.

Sherlock si lascia andare, molla gli ormeggi e va alla deriva come una goletta dall'aria ubriaca che ha perso l'àncora e non può fermarsi.

Non c'è nessun vento e nessuna corrente a trascinarlo, però, se non quella del piacere, l'abbandono che finalmente rilascia ogni tensione. Se anche fosse comunque, è al sicuro nella solida stretta di John che lo tiene stretto con ferocia, assorbe i sussulti e i contraccolpi della sua resa incondizionata e se ne lascia trascinare.

Quando Sherlock si affloscia tra le sue braccia, molle e cieco e sordo a qualsiasi cosa se non al pulsare del proprio sangue e al piacere che inarrestabile lo pervade non lascia andare soltanto il desiderio che ha trattenuto e negato per la maggior parte di un anno.

Come il respiro che John è finalmente riuscito a trarre e che risuona nelle orecchie di Sherlock sfibrato, spezzato, soltanto adesso Sherlock può lasciar sciogliere la tensione che l'ha sostenuto per l'intera missione. È a casa, è al sicuro, è con John.

Sherlock gli crolla tra le braccia, seppellisce il viso contro la sua spalla, stringe gli occhi e respira piano attraverso la bocca aperta. Sente John staccare la mano dal suo fianco prima ancora di scrollarsi dalle membra l'ultimo brivido e affondare le dita nelle ciocche troppo lunghe e scomposte sulla nuca, accarezzare piano.

“Non voglio che tu te ne vada mai più,” mormora John, quando ancora Sherlock fa fatica ad ascoltare e, pur ascoltando, a dare un senso ai suoni. A dire il vero neanche John è proprio in grado di parlare. Ha il respiro corto e la voce gli viene fuori nello stesso soffio basso e frammentato di quando ha stretto Mary davanti al caminetto degli Holmes. Fortunatamente John non lo ricorda e Sherlock non lo sa, anche se probabilmente all'epoca l'ha immaginato, persino sperato.

Non dovrebbe proprio parlare, non quando entrambi sono ancora scossi e disfatti. Quante ore sono che Sherlock non dorme? Il buon dottore che se n'è stato tranquillo a disapprovare in un angolo fingendo di non vedere e non sentire rialza la testa e propone la propria diagnosi come una sentenza inappellabile. Sherlock avrebbe bisogno di cibo, di una doccia e di riposo. In quanto a John, sarebbe la prima notte di sonno tranquillo in parecchi mesi.

Non dovrebbe tirare fuori certi argomenti ora, mentre il calore dell'estasi si raffredda rapidamente e le palpebre diventano così pesanti, il cervello così lento e placido nell'appagamento.

Ci sono certe parole che non possono aspettare, concetti che devono essere pronunciati sottovoce, con reverenza, anche nel peggiore dei momenti.

“Sherlock, ascoltami. Non voglio che tu te ne vada mai più. La prossima volta- la prossima volta portami con te. Posso aiutare. E- non posso più farlo, Sherlock,” prosegue John, voce fine e tesa nonostante il tono così basso da essere appena un mormorio. Sherlock ha riaperto gli occhi ma non ha sollevato la testa, e l'osserva di sbieco, sempre appoggiato alla sua spalla.

“Non posso stare qui ad aspettarti pensando che questa volta potresti non tornare, capisci? Tu hai detto una volta che non farai altri voti, e io non te ne chiedo altri. Ti chiedo di onorare quello che hai già fatto, e di farlo finché non sarò vecchio e bianco e con un piede nella fossa.”

Sherlock riabbassa le palpebre, inspira ed espira con lentezza estenuante. Per un terribile momento John pensa che abbia preso sonno, svenendogli tra le braccia per la stanchezza della missione, del viaggio e dell'amore. Se anche fosse non potrebbe prendersela con lui, e dovrebbe limitarsi a vacillare sul filo delle parole che ha appena sputato con difficoltà, ma anche con tutto il sentimento che ha nel cuore. Non sarebbe la prima volta, e quindi pazienza.

È così convinto che Sherlock si sia addormentato che la sua voce profonda e un po' rauca lo sorprende.

“Sussex Downs,” mormora Sherlock pigramente, e John lo guarda perplesso, ne approfitta per stringerselo più vicino. Anche se non sono più congiunti, Sherlock è sempre stretto a lui con un che di disperato che John trova perfettamente adeguato. Aspetta di sentire la sua spiegazione, e intanto continua ad accarezzargli i capelli, gli bacia la fronte e uno zigomo, persino la palpebra dallo stesso lato.

“Cosa, Sussex Downs?” chiede, quando Sherlock non prosegue. “Non è dove abita Janine?”

“Sì, ma concentrati,” mormora Sherlock, senza sottrarsi alle carezze, anzi sollevando un po' il capo per dargli maggior accesso. “C'è un cottage che appartiene alla mia famiglia. È chiuso da decenni, è infestato dalle api.”  
John gli bacia la punta del naso e poi sbuffa una minuscola risata sciocca. Chissà dove diavolo vuole arrivare Sherlock, chissà che ragionamento assurdo è riuscito a formulare. Nel mentre è talmente placido e acquiescente che John sarebbe proprio stupido se non ne approfittasse per coprirlo di attenzioni.

“Dove vuoi arrivare, mh?”

“Ho sempre pensato che... se non mi fossi fatto uccidere in modo ridicolo prima di invecchiare, o se non mi fossi suicidato per la disperazione quando non avessi più potuto lavorare per via della vecchiaia mi sarebbe piaciuto ritirarmi a studiare. Chimica. O apicoltura. Scrivere un saggio o due sull'argomento.”

John non sa proprio cosa rispondere a questo. È chiaro che non sia un vaneggio come un altro, ma Sherlock ama spiegarsi soltanto se la spiegazione supera le sue illazioni criptiche in melodrammaticità. Quando il silenzio si protrae, Sherlock raddrizza la testa e fissa John negli occhi.

“Non capisci, vero?”

John fa no-no, poi preme la bocca sulla sua, piano e con dolcezza, un piccolo sciocco contatto.

“Quando mi ritirerò a Sussex Downs... con le api. Nel cottage c'è abbastanza posto per due persone. Ha anche un'entrata separata per uno studio e il villaggio dista pochi minuti a piedi o in bicicletta.”

Ah, basta, non c'è modo di trattenere ciò che gonfia il cuore di John al punto da fargli temere di poter esplodere.

John gli accarezza la guancia ruvida, sbatte le palpebre sugli occhi improvvisamente troppo lucidi.

È vero, è un sentimentale e un romantico, ma parlare di sentimenti non è la sua cosa preferita. Se ne parlasse dovrebbe ammettere una lunga serie di verità scomode e oscuri aspetti della sua personalità.

Ma oggi è diverso, oggi le regole non valgono e se Sherlock è tornato e ha promesso, ha promesso di esserci con tutta la sincerità di cui è capace, allora John può fare uno sforzo da parte sua.

“Non hai neanche idea- tu non sai, Sherlock. No, sono io che-” fa una pausa, si schiarisce la gola. Sherlock l'osserva con gli occhi semichiusi ma attenti, attende con la sua consueta pazienza, quella riservata soltanto a John e soltanto in pochi momenti speciali.

Come questo.

“È colpa mia, sono io che non riesco a spiegarti,” prosegue John, talmente piano che Sherlock quasi ricorre alla lettura delle labbra. Non servono le parole, comunque, potrebbe leggerglielo altrettanto bene nell'espressione e nello sguardo.

“Non riesco a spiegarti quanto ti amo.”

Ecco, l'ha detto. Ora Sherlock può anche sbuffare e rispondergli male, non fa niente, se l'aspetta persino.

A dire il vero se la prenderebbe un po', anzi se la prenderebbe molto ad essere deriso dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole col cuore in mano, ma pazienza, è un rischio che è disposto a correre.

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo con fare esagerato, si finge esasperato, ma anche col cuore in gola e i sentimenti scoperti e vulnerabili, John è lesto a distinguere il sorriso e la commozione che gli brillano negli occhi pallidi.

“Quante volte devo dirti,” inizia Sherlock fingendo alterigia, ma con un tono caldo e morbido, “che l'amore è uno scompenso chimico, John? Intacca la mente e rende l'uomo più intelligente del mondo stupido e lento.” Fa una pausa e poi sorride apertamente, il suo sorriso sincero, quello storto e un po' stupido che raramente gli tende le labbra.

“Guarda cosa fa a me.”

L'unica reazione possibile è baciare quel sorriso, cosa che John fa prontamente, sbattendo le ciglia su un calore sospetto e liquido che gli fa bruciare gli occhi e pizzicare il naso.

Ogni volta che Sherlock ritorna è come un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco, sferrato con la precisa, clinica intenzione di togliere il fiato e le forze.

Forse questa è la peggiore di tutte, forse è persino peggio di quando John non si aspettava di riaverlo indietro perché credeva che l'addio fosse definitivo, ed è persino peggio di quando John non sapeva di averlo perso, perché troppo assorto in altre faccende, altri legami.  
E forse questa è la migliore di tutte, perché questa volta Sherlock è tornato per restare, e non c'è _consulting criminal_ , finto suicidio, matrimonio, stupidità congenita da ambo le parti che possa più separarli.

E che chiunque si azzardi anche solo a provarci.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Note**
> 
>  
> 
> Post s3, almeno tre anni più tardi. Il matrimonio di John e Mary è finito in qualche maniera creativa che non ho ancora plottato, ma che si riallaccia alle teorie di 'Mary Moran' che ho visto in giro. Ai fini di questa storia ci interessa soltanto sapere che Mary è sparita. La relazione di John e Sherlock dura da un po' meno del tempo trascorso dalla fine della s3.
> 
> Sherlock è stato via per un anno, in missione sotto copertura per conto dell'MI6. In un posto molto freddo.  
>  
> 
> **Ringraziamenti**
> 
>  
> 
> Per sempre e comunque a **Nykyo** , a cui questa storia appartiene in ogni sua virgola. L'ha voluta e desiderata e attesa con una pazienza che farebbe invidia a quella di John Watson, e mi ha incoraggiato praticamente ad ogni paragrafo.
> 
> Ama questi due idioti quanto li amo io e se possibile ancora di più e non ha esitato a farmelo sapere nei più bei modi possibili. 
> 
> Tesoro tu continui a dire che io scrivo bene anche senza il tuo apporto, ma senza di te non solo non avrei scritto con tanta attenzione (per te e per Sherlock), ma probabilmente non avrei scritto affatto, fermandomi alla prima difficoltà narrativa. 
> 
> Per me questo racconto è stato difficile a livello lessicale, a livello emotivo, a livello narrativo, ma lo sentivo in maniera così forte da doverlo per forza esprimere. Mi sono bloccata più volte con frustrazione, e più volte ho dovuto superare limiti invisibili e stupidi per esprimere esattamente quello che volevo dire. 
> 
> Se non avessi avuto il tuo costante incoraggiamento e la tua pazienza nel lasciarmi plottare minuziosamente e anche un po' maliziosamente, tormentandoti senza poi poter effettivamente scrivere, mi sarei arenata molto tempo fa e l'avrei mollato lì, triste e irrisolto.
> 
> Quindi grazie ancora, e ripeto, brilli di luce propria, ma quando decidi di condurre e riflettere quella altrui - la mia? - il risultato è molto più sfavillante di quanto potrei mai fare da sola.
> 
> Troppo seria, ecco, abbiti un cuore <3\. Inoltre: XOXOXOXO
> 
>    
>  **Musica**
> 
>  
> 
> Cos'é una storia su Sherlock senza la musica? Sherlock è un musicista oltre che uno scienziato e un investigatore, non c'è modo di parlare di lui senza menzionare la musica.
> 
> Per il titolo: [Come Home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gcCkvlCy6A)
> 
> Per la Chaconne di Bartok: [Sonata for Solo Violin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKnggsxx2II)
> 
> Per una canzone che ci sta proprio tutta: [Home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIvKZ_EX_xE)
> 
> Per un'altra canzone che ci sta tutta e fa male per quanto è vera: [The Only One](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3ppsz4mMEA)
> 
> E un altro po' di Depeche Mode: [I Feel You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTKJ_itifQg)
> 
>  
> 
> **E infine...**
> 
>  
> 
> Tutto è nato perché quell'anima bella di Nykyo ha detto 'scrivimi una lemon in cui Sherlock ha i capelli come in [questa fanart](http://fandomdaysoftheweek.tumblr.com/post/73946967244/taikova-i-bet-that-hair-got-tangled-in-the) e John glieli tira' .... beh... più o meno... XD


End file.
